The Powerpuffs
by Manny Edwards
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about the lives of three super-powered boys after they move to Townsville and meet the Powerpuff Girls.
1. Meet The Boys

Alright, I'm finally finished with Chapter 1. I used to have a story similar to this but I deleted it. This version is way more detailed than the last. However, this doesn't have much emotion because it's pretty long as it is, and I didn't want make it longer by adding that stuff. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Townsville, California, March 13, 1999. It's a warm Saturday afternoon. The tiny suburb of Pokey Oaks is about to change forever... It all begins at the Utonium household...

"Professor, I'm done with my chores!"

Blossom flies into the living room, her tasks finished for the day.

"Professor-" she starts, but she cuts herself off when she sees the Professor on the phone.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..."

Blossom backs away and joins her two sisters in the hall.

"Who is he talking to?" Buttercup asks her, curious.

"I don't know, and it's none of your business!" Blossom snaps.

"I just wanted to know!"

"Well, maybe next time you should keep questions like that to yourself!"

The Professor unexpectedly walks into the hall, his phone call over.

"Break it up, you two," he tells the arguing sisters, pulling them away from each other before they could start a fight. "Some friends of mine are moving back to Pokey Oaks today, and I want you to get your act together by the time they're here."

Blossom and Buttercup step away from each other, their arms crossed.

"She started it... wait a sec-"

Later, the Utoniums are across the street, in front of the house the Professor's friends are moving into, even though they haven't arrived yet. Brown paint is peeling off the sides of the decrepit, three-story home, some of the chestnut flakes landing in a pile in front of the lime-green door, with shares the roof's color.

"Isn't this place great?" the Professor comments, looking for a response from the girls.

"Well, uh, that's one way to put it," Bubbles tells him.

"What a weird place," Buttercup adds.

The Professor seems to frown for a split second, but he quickly wipes the look off his face.

"Look, they're here!"

A light blue minivan drives up the street and parks right in front of him. A middle-aged couple emerge from the station wagon. The husband, faintly reminiscent of Boomer, has short, bristly dirty blond hair, his watery blue eyes darting from place to place. His unbuttoned lab coat, dress shirt, and sporty tie made him look not unlike the Professor, as well. HIs wife, standing next to him, looks like him, but at the same time, doesn't at all. Her radiant blond hair was tied in a ponytail that fell down to her shoulders. Looking into her calm, blue eyes made you feel at ease. Her light brown sweater, jeans, and boots strangely complement each other.

"Professor Utonium!"

The two newcomers run over to the Professor and hug him.

"Frank! Angie!" Utonium says, elated. "I haven't seen you guys in so long!"

The Professor lets go of them and points to the Blossom and her sisters..

"Those are my girls," he says.

Angie crouches to get a better look at the three. "You look a lot like my boys," she says.

The minivan's side door suddenly opens, and four boys step out. The first boy is dressed in red. His short, fiery hair is mostly covered by a backwards Atlanta Hawks cap. His blood-red eyes act just like his father's, but more out of boredom.

The second boy is dressed in blue. His wispy, blond hair is neatly cut, yet longer . His curious, electric-blue eyes hide behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

The third boy is dressed in green. His straight, jet-black hair is the longest out of his brothers. His jade eyes seem to watch your every move.

The last boy seems to be about a year younger than his three brothers. He is dressed in purple. His mop of curly brown hair partly covers his wandering violet eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Buttercup asks the four.

The boy in red smirks. "I'm Alex," he introduces. "But you can call me... Super Mega Rad Awesome Cool Guy!"

The boy in green sighs. "Just call him Bud."

The boy in blue adjusts his glasses. "Call me Bob.

The boy in green looks around before introducing himself. "I'm Bill, and that's Doug," he says, pointing to the boy in purple. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Blossom,and these are Bubbles and Buttercup," Blossom says, gesturing to her sisters. "We're the Powerpuff Girls."

"I remember hearing about you somewhere," Bob says. "Did Professor Utonium really make you out of 'sugar, spice, and an accidental dose of Chemical X?'"

"Yes..."

"Well, we weren't born that way," Bud murmurs.. "But... we have superpowers, too."

Upon hearing this, the girls burst out laughing, obviously not believing him.

"Yeah, right!"

"And unicorns exist, too!"  
"They... don't?"

"I'm not lying!" Bud snaps. "Here, I can show you!"

Suddenly, the Hotline flies over to her house and answers it. The Mayor is on the other line.

"Blossom, we need your help! Some giant cyborg-pterodactyl is destroying Townsville!"

"We're on our way, Mayor," Blossom assures. She flies away and rejoins her sisters.

"Girls, we gotta go!" she tells them. "Another monster is destroying Townsville!"

"Can we help?" Bob asks.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. The girls fly away, pink, blue, and green streaks following closely behind.

"Show-offs," Bud mutters.

Bob turns to face his brother.

"...Seriously?"

A few minutes later, the girls reach downtown Townsville and come face-to-face with one of the most vile, disgusting monsters they've ever seen. Fused-together, jury-rigged machines were grafted onto the pterodactyl's scaly skin. His scarred wings were heavily laden with bulky battery packs. One of its eyes had been replaced with a laser-shooting camera. The beast roars, intimidating its opponents.

"Heh, heh... Doesn't look so scary to me," Bubbles says, hiding her true thoughts.

"I think we should come up with some sort of plan," Blossom thinks out loud. This guy looks pretty tough."

"Nah," Buttercup says. "We can handle him."

The monster interrupts their conversation by shooting some eye lasers at and Buttercup dodge the beams, but Bubbles is not so lucky. It sends her sprawling into the streets below. "HELP!" she cries.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouts. She turns to the pterodactyl, clearly angry. "You'll pay for this!" Buttercup flies over to the menace and goes berserk, destroying one of its "hands".. The creature screeches in what seems to be pain, then opens it mouth to reveal a stockpile of heat-seeking missiles. They all launch one after the other and head straight for Buttercup. She manages to shake most of them off, but a sole warhead hits her right in the back, leaving her to the same fate as Bubbles.

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom shouts. She turns to face the monster. "Alright, Blossom," she tells herself. "You can do this. All you need is a plan... a plan... wait, that's it!"

Blossom takes off her bow, which begins to glow pink.

"Super Boomerang Bow!"

Blossom throws her bow at the pterodactyl. It bounces off its machinery, leaving a large scrape. The cyborg shrugs, then pulls out a giant gun and starts shooting. Blossom is hit by some of the rounds and ends up flying into a munitions factory. Her crash creates a small fire that spreads to a pile of oil drums. Blossom panics and tries to fly away, but she is trapped under part of the collapsed wall. She closes her eyes and gets ready for the blast.

Meanwhile, the Duxleys sit down to watch the 6 o'clock news.

"Breaking news," the anchor states. "A... seemingly male half-robot, half-pterodactyl is tearing apart downtown Townsville! Our three heroes flew in earlier to dispatch the threat, but they were quickly overpowered by the savage. It's like he already has some experience fighting someone with powers such as theirs."

Bud, Bob, and Bill smirk and glance at each other, a gleam in their eyes.

" In related news, there have been dozens of accidents on Main Street due to the battle. Also, Avenue Alpha between North and Peach Streets has been closed off due to an explosion in the area also caused by the bout."

Bud jumps off the family sofa and lands on his feet, smiling.

"So Robo-Dactyl followed us all the way out here," he says. "We know all his weaknesses, yet he's still trying."

Bob turns to his mother. "Can we help defeat this guy, Mom?" he asks. "Please?"

Angie, checks her watch, then sighs.

"Alright. Just be back before dinner. And Doug can't come with you."  
"Thanks, Mom," Bob says. He and his brothers, minus Doug, take to the skies. Bud turns to his companions.

"Alright, guys, what should we do first?" he asks.

"I think we should check out Main Street first," Bill suggests. "The girls still might be there."

"I think so, too," Bob agrees. "Plus, the only other place they might be at is near that explosion."

"Alright," Bud says. "Only one problem: Where _is _Main Street?"

After ten minutes of searching, the boys finally come upon the mess. Bubbles and Buttercup, who are standing nearby, see them land and run over to them.

"Woah, you guys _do _have powers," Buttercup gasps.

"Yeah, _ya think?_" Bud snaps.

"That's not the point," Bob says. "We have to defeat Robo-Dactyl-"  
"So _that's _what his name is!" Bubbles interrupts.

"Whatever," Bob continues. "Hey, where's Blossom?"  
"She was near Peach Street when that explosion happened," Buttercup replies. "She might've been caught in the blast..."

"Oh, no!" Bud shouts. "I have to make sure she's safe!"

He quickly notices the stares coming from the other four.

"I mean... _we_ have to make sure she's safe" he corrects.

Bob puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "No, Bud," he says. "_You_ have to. We have to stop Robo-Dactyl."

"But I have to help you guys-" Bud begins, but Bob cuts him off.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I have a plan to stop Robo-Dactyl once and for all."

"If you say so..."

Bud flies away, relying on the smell of burnt wood to get him to Blossom.

"Hey, Bob, about that plan you were talking about..."

Bill was suddenly next to Bob, resting, his hands on his hips.

"Oh," Bob says. "Well, being the smart sibling, I worked with Dad and developed a virus made specifically to destroy Robo-Dactyl's machine parts and stored it on this floppy disk." He holds up a flat, dark blue plastic square. "If we can can get it inside his disk drive, he'll be gone _forever_."

"Great job, dude," Buttercups says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But how are we gonna stop him long enough to get it in there in the first place?"

"Distract him for a while, and I'll do the rest," Bob replies.

"But what if this doesn't work?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, we don't want to find out, do we?" Bob says. "Alright, let's go!"

The four superheroes fly off to face the robotic terror. Meanwhile, Bud finds the wreckage and lands in front of it, but is stopped by a barricade and policemen. One of the cops runs up to him.

"I'm Detective Brady," he says. "Blossom's still in that collapsed building over there. Think you can get her out?"

"I know I can," Bud says, starting for the building.

"Alright, but be careful," Brady calls after him. "Many of the explosives there haven't detonated yet."

"Thanks for the tip!"

Bud jumps through a small hole in the roof and begins to look for Blossom. Soon he finds her, unconscious and _still_ pinned under the wall. He shoves the debris off of her with ease and picks her up in a fireman's carry and sets off. Before he can get very far, however, Bud hears a pop and looks back.

"Oh, crap."

Another small fire is beginning to spread, this time near some cans of propane.

"Gotta go!"

Bud flies out of the former factory, dodging the collapsing roof as he goes. Seconds after he makes it out, the rest of the building explodes, leaving behind an uncontrollable blaze that bellows thick, black smoke. Bud sets Blossom down and turns to Brady.

"Is Blossom okay?"

Brady kneels down to check on Blossom and looks up at the boy.

"She's fine," he says, standing up. "She'll probably come to in a few. But we have to put out that blaze before it spreads."

Bud rubs his chin. "Leave it to me," he says.

Meanwhile, Bill, Bubbles, and Buttercup have attacked Robo-Dactyl over and over without any real success. The greens secretly regroup behind a skyscraper to figure out a new strategy.

"What are we gonna do, Bill?" Buttercup asks. "He always sees us coming!"

"Come on out, Bill!" Robo-Dactyl suddenly calls out, mocking him. "I want to meet your new friends!"

"And he talks, too!" Buttercup gasps, surprised.

"All right, I have an idea," Bill says. "You taunt Robo-Dactyl, and when he gets angry and starts to attack you, I'll ambush him. Got it?"

"Yeah," Buttercup replies. "Let's do it!" She emerges from their hiding spot and flies around Robo-Dactyl, just out of his reach.

"Catch me if you can, Robo-Dork!" she shouts.

"Oh, I will," the robotic beast answers. "Engage Rocket Boosters!"

Two giant rockets seem to grow out of his back and begin to propel him forward.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Bill suddenly flies out of the shadows and activates his heat vision. In one swipe, he not only slices of Robo-Dactyl's rockets, but his arms and legs as well. Robo-Dactyl falls to the ground, lying face up.

"I'm defenseless!" he shouts. "Oh well; the hour is yours, but the day is mine!"

Suddenly, Bob flies in out of nowhere and lands on Robo-Dactyl's chest.

"No, it isn't," he says. He shoves the floppy disc into a hole in the monster's chin and flies away.

"What are you doing to me-ah!"

Robo-Dactyl's remaining robotic parts short-circuit. His camera eye shatters, then explodes.

"That floppy disc contained something made to _keep_ you down this time, RD," Bob says. "And I actually think it's working."

Fires break out all over Robo-Dactyl's body. He convulses in pain.

"Make it stop, make it stop!"

Robo-Dactyl goes limp before exploding into millions of tiny blue sparks. Bob and Bill hi-five.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"Excuse me," Bubbles interrupts. "But where are Bud and Blossom?"

Meanwhile, back at the site of the fire, Bud takes a deep breath.

"Ice Breath!"

Bud breathes out a torrent of freezing wind that instantly puts out the fire and transforms the rubble into an iceberg. He then shoots special lasers out of his hands that turns the ice into lightly falling others arrive a few minutes later. Bob and Bill walk over to Bud while Bubbles and Buttercup run over to their sister.

"Blossom, wake up!" Bubbles says. "Please!"

Blossom, upon hearing Bubbles' voice, opens her eyes and looks up at her.

"What... happened?" she asks.

At that point, Bud walks over.

"I used my powers to get her out of that factory _and_ made it snow," he says. "No big deal."

"What?" Blossom asks, sitting up. "You guys _do_ have powers?"

"Yeah," Buttercup replies, helping her up. "They helped us defeat that monster, too."

"Hey, it's the Mayor!" a random bystander calls out. Sure enough, a white limo drives up the street before parking in front of the boys. A short, bald man with a white mustache dressed in a purple tuxedo complete with a top hat steps out, followed by a tall woman in a red suit, whose carrot-orange hair completely hides her face. The former walks up to Bud and shakes his hand.

"On behalf of the city of Townsville, I, the Mayor, thank you boys for what you've done for us," he says. "Not only did you three defeat that monster and saved one of our own, but you stopped a fire and made it snow, too! In honor of your deeds- Ms. Bellum, the medals, please."

The woman in the red suit takes out a black briefcase. She opens it, takes out three medals, and gives them to the Mayor, who hands them over to the three brothers.

"In honor of your deeds," the Mayor continues, "I shall make you, honorary Powerpuff _Boys_!"

The boys look surprised as the police officers around them begin to cheer. Bob checks his watch and looks up at his brothers.

"Oh, shoot! Dinner's in five!"

The boys suddenly fly off into the clouds as everyone looks on.

"They've done good," the Mayor comments. "They've done good."


	2. School Daze

Alright, I finished Chapter 2 in about a week and a half. It may begin to take longer to make new chapters because I'm going to start a new story on FictionPress soon... well, enjoy!

* * *

It's been two days since Bud, Bob, Bill arrived, defeating Robo-Dactyl and saved the city. But now they must face a new challenge: surviving their first day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Bud slams his fist down on his alarm clock's snooze button, nearly breaking it. _School already? _he thinks. He checks the time; it's 5:17. _Why'd I set my alarm so early? Oh, well. Bette catch a few more Z's before I wake up for real..._

A sharp trilling coming from Bob's room ruins any chance Bud had of going back to sleep. Wide awake, he realizes why his alarm was set so early.

"Bob! Why's your alarm so loud? And why'd you set _my_ alarm?"

Bud's door creaks open. A small, stubby arm turns his light on. The ceiling's glow reveals Bob standing in the door, strangely already dressed.

"So we don't miss school," he answers. "It's our first day."

Bob begins to flick the lights on and off. Bud, clearly annoyed, jumps out of bed.

"I'm up!" he shouts. "Get out of my room!"

Bob walks out of his brother's bedroom, closing the door behind him. _Good, that didn't take as long as I thought it would,_ he thinks. _Now to wake up the others._

An hour and a half later the Duxleys have all gotten ready for the day and are now halfway through their breakfast of waffles, orange juice and scrambled eggs. Unable to start a conversation, they eat their food in silence. Bill has a lot on his mind.

_I wonder what'll happen today at school. Will we make any friends, or will it be Connecticut all over again? I wonder what the other guys are thinking..._

Deep in thought, Bill accidentally knocks his juice over, and it spills onto the rest of his breakfast.

"Crap!"

Ten minutes later, after breakfast is over, there's a knock at the front door.

"I'll open it!"

Bud runs over to the door and opens it and finds Blossom is standing on the front porch. He breaks into a cold sweat.

_Oh shoot! It's _Blossom_! What do I do? What do I do!?_

"Are you guys ready for school?" Blossom asks. "I'm only here to show you the way."

"Yep!" Bud answers, scratching the back of his head. "Ready and raring to go! Heh, heh, just have to call my brothers... BOB, BILL, GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Bob and Bill trudge over to the door.

"Thanks for taking us to school," Bob tells Blossom. "I was really nice of you, especially since we don't know where school _is_."

"No problem," Blossom replies. "It's the least I can do. Well, then, lets set off!"

Blossom suddenly flies off, which makes the boys fly after her.

"Where's Buttercup?" Bill asks. "Uh... and Bubbles too?"

"They went on ahead without us," Blossom answers. "Probably to meet up with _those guys..._"

"Who?"

"No one important..."

"Did you know 'kindergarten' is German for 'children's garden'?" Bob interrupts.

The others ignore him.

"Hey, look, there it is!" Blossom shouts, pointing to a small building below. The group lands in front of it. It's a one-story brick schoolhouse, complete with a large sign on the lawn. "Pokey Oaks Kindergarten," it reads. Blossom walks over to the door and opens it, beckoning to the three boys.

"Don't be shy, come on in."

Bud, Bob, and Bill slowly trudge in and are met with a flurry of confusion and chaos. 5 year-olds run amok, knocking over tables, chair, and other items. The children's teacher is in the middle of the scene, and as soon as she notices the four newcomers, she claps her hands.

"Settle down, class. Our new classmates are here."

The pupils, including Blossom, sit down quietly. The only people left are the boys and their new instructor.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Keane," she says. "Why don't you tell us your names, and maybe something about yourselves, too?"

Bill and Bob elbow their brother. "Come on, Bud, _you're _the 'leader,'" they say. "Why don't _you _tell them?"

"Okay," Bud says, shrugging. He walks over to the front of the room and coughs.

_Alright, Bud, don't blow this_, he tells himself. _You need to make a good impression._

"Um, hi. I'm Bud Duxley, and these are my brothers, Bob and Bill. You might've heard of us from the news. We just moved to Townsville from Connecticut, and we used to fight crime back there, too, but the city made us move after we accidentally destroyed a few landmarks in a battle..."

_You ruined it,_ a voice says in his head. _Why the heck would you tell them something like that?_

Ms. Keane chuckles nervously. "Why don't you three sit down at Blossom's table for now?" she asks.

Bud, Bob, and Bill obey their new teacher and take their seats next to Blossom. Bob immediately bends over and begins to draw something on the paper in front of him.

"Okay, class, time for math," Ms. Keane informs her students. "Now, if John had 5 apples..."

Bud, not really paying attention to her, taps Blossom on the shoulder. "Hey, Blossom," Bud whispers. "I was wondering if-"

A sudden tap on Bud's chair causes him to turn around and come face-to-face with a boy who looks a lot like him. He has the same red eyes, clothes, hat, and hair color, but _his _hair is in a mullet. "Hey, new kid," he says. "If I ever see you talking to my girlfriend again, I'll _murder_ you."

"I'm not your girlfriend, _Brick."_ Blossom snaps.

Suddenly, Ms. Keane calls on Bud to solve a math problem.

"Okay, Bud, let's see if you can solve this. If you had ten chocolate bars, and a friend asked for two, how many would you have left?"

"Ten," Bud answers.

"Okay, let me reword this... If you had ten chocolate bars, and a friend stole two, what would you have?"

"Ten chocolate bars and a dead body."

Five minutes later, Bud is sitting in the corner as punishment while the rest of the class moves on to arts and crafts. His thoughts soon turn to Blossom.

_That was _so _embarrassing! I wonder what Blossom's thinking about this. I can't get over it..._

Meanwhile, Bob is almost done with his drawing.

"Just a few more lines... Done!"

Bubbles peers over from her table. "Hey, Bob, what did you draw?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing," Bob replies.

"Hey, you!"

Bob looks up and finds a boy that looks a lot like him in front of the table. Just like Bud and Brick, they have the same blue eyes, clothes, and blond hair, but this boy's short hair ends in small spikes.

"Yeah, you! Don't talk to Bubbles like that again," he says.

"Hey, what did I do?" Bob asks.

"You were- hey, were you just showing her some dumb drawing?"

"No, and it's not dumb," Bob says, holding his sketch up. "What do you think?"

"Oh, this is what _I_ think!" The kid snatches the drawing and rips it up.

"_Boomer!_" Ms. Keane shouts. "Don't ruin people's hard work like that! Tell Bob you're sorry, and after that, ten minutes in time out!"

"I'm sorry," Boomer says. He mutters something else, then walks over to where Bud is sitting. The red-eyed boy gets up, lets the new arrival take his place, and walks back over to his old seat. "Hey, who are _those_ guys?" he asks Blossom as he sits down.

"The Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom answers. "Brick, Boomer, and Butch over there." She stops to point out a boy dressed in green with spiky hair nearby. "They have powers, just like us. They also think Bubbles, Buttercup and I like them... in that way... or something..."

"Oh," Bud says. "For a second there I thought they were for real."

"What?" Blossom replies, in a joking tone. "Get outta here!"

Bud and Blossom laugh for a few seconds before quieting down. The former then turns to his blue-eyed brother.

"You okay, Bob?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bob replies. "It was a really nice picture of Bub- uh... BUNNIES! Yeah, that's it!"

A few minutes later, Ms. Keane rings a small bell, gaining the children's attention. "Excuse me, class," she says. "But it's lunchtime! Bill, can you hand out the milk,, please?" Bill walks over to his teacher, who gives him a crate full of milk bottles. After a few minutes of handing out milk, he comes along Buttercup's table. He decides to gives her the last bottle of chocolate milk.

"For you."

As Bill begins to walk away, Butch. who is sitting nearby, sticks his foot out, tripping him. The milk flies out of Bill's hands and...

I would love to tell you that the girls caught all the milk before it hit the floor or something, but...

All of the milk falls to the floor, exploding in showers of white and pink and splattering all over Bill.

Brick snickers. "Got milk?" he jokes.

Ms. Keane runs over and helps Bill up, dabbing his face with a wet towel. "Brick, it's not funny," she says. "Uh, why don't you kids eat outside while I clean this mess up?"

Everyone except Ms. Keane, Bill, Bud, and Bob rushes outside. Ms. Keane runs over to the bathroom to get more towels while Bob grabs a mop from the closet and begins to clean some of the milk up. Bud, not exactly knowing what to do, pats his green-eyed brother on the back.

"You okay, Bill? Ew, still sticky."

Bill breathes in and out, trying to stay calm. He turns to his two brothers.

"Can you _believe_ that Butch kid did this to me?"

"Yeah," Bob replies, still mopping. "He and his brothers have something against us. I don't think they want us talking to the girls or something."

"And the way Brick said 'Got Milk?' made me wonder," Bud says, scratching his chin. "If this happened to anyone else, even Bob -especially Bob- I would've said the same thing."

Bob stares at Bud in shock.

"Well, screw you, too!"  
Ms. Keane then comes back a few seconds later, clutching a roll of paper towels. "Why don't you two go outside and make some new friends?" she asks Bud and Bob.

Bud looks out the window, then sighs. "Come on, Bob, let's go." Bud opens the door and leaves. Bob drops the mop and follows him. As soon as they get outside, however, they bump into Brick and Boomer.

"Let that be a lesson to you _and_ your brother," Brick says, shoving Bud. "Don't mess with us!"  
"Or we'll get you!" Boomer adds.

Bob crosses his arms. "But if you don't 'get' us," he says, "_What'll you do about it?_"

Boomer scratches his head, deep in thought.

"Uh..."

Bob chuckles. _Works every time, _he thinks.

"No matter!" Brick shouts. "Just stay away from the girls!"

"You know what!?" Bud shouts back, losing his temper. "Why don't _you_ stay away from them?"

"Why, you little-"

Brick punches Bud in the face and starts a fistfight between them. Boomer, wanting to get in on the action, tries to tackle Bob.

"Oh. no you don't!"

Bob jumps away, kicking Boomer in the back as well.

"Ow! When I get my hands on you-"

The door opens at that exact moment, hitting Boomer in the face. Bill, now completely clean, walks into the open, followed by a slightly tired Ms. Keane.

"Alright, class," she says. "It's- oh, my goodness!"

Ms. Keane sees Brick and Bud still fighting, drawing a large crowd of their own classmates. Brick's shirt gets torn in the bout, and he responds by putting Bud into a sleeper hold.

"Stop it!" Ms. Keane calls out. She runs over to Brick and Bud and pulls them apart. "What were you two doing?"

"Bud started it!" Brick says. Bud rolls his eyes.

Blossom steps forward and walks over to the three. "Wait, Ms. Keane," she says. "They just had a little... misunderstanding is all."

"Yeah, over how dumb Bud is," Brick says.

"Shut up, stupid, you're making it worse," Bud whispers.

"You see," Blossom continues, "Bud thought Butch tripped Bill on purpose."

"That's because he di-" Brick begins before Bud puts a hand over his mouth.

"So they got into a fight," Blossom says. "Please don't punish them. They -well, I'm sure Bud is- sorry, and they won't let it happen again, _right_?"

Brick and Bud sigh. "Okay," they agree. Ms. Keane lets them go. "Well, it makes sense when you put it that way," she muses. "Alright, I'll just make them sit in the corner for fighting. Now, class, it's story time!"

The class flocks inside. Bud moves over to Blossom. "Hey, thanks for getting me out of trouble back there," he says. "I owe you one."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asks. "I was only stating the truth." As Blossom turns away, however, Bud catches a glimpse of a smirk creeping along her face.

At the end of the day, the parents arrive and pick up their children. Soon, only Bud, Blossom, Brick, Bob, Bubbles, Boomer, Bill, Buttercup, and Butch are left when Frank and the Professor arrive. Bud, Bob, and Bill run into their father's arms.

"Hey, guys," Frank says. "How was your first day at Pokey Oaks?"

Bud looks up at him. "Uh... Today was okay... not much happened."

"Don't tell him what _really_ happened today," he whispers to his two brothers.

They say goodbye to the Professor and his daughters, then walk over to the car. Before they go in, however, Bud looks back. "Hey guys, look," he says, pointing to the Rowdyruffs behind him. "Who's picking _them_ up?"

Meanwhile, Brick checks his watch, then looks up at his brothers. "Mojo and HIM probably forgot to pick us up again. Let's just fly home..."

Bud catches a glimpse of the trio setting off before getting into the minivan.

_So their parents...whoever they are... stood them up, _he thinks. _I think I would've tried to be nicer to them if I knew... Probably.  
_


	3. Thoughts and Pwnage

Well, hey, it's me. Since I didn't post any new chapters the last two weeks, I decided to post two chapters today and something... special next week. Be warned, this chapter is kind of different and slightly more disturbing than the last two. Most things'll probably be back to normal by the next chapter. Well, read and review!

* * *

It's been a month since the Duxleys moved to Townsville. Right now, they and the girls have split up to look for crime in Townsville. Blossom, who is patrolling Main Street, has a lot on her mind as she searches for suspicious activity...

_I wonder if Bud and his brothers have had any luck so far. I hope he hasn't gotten lost. He -I mean, they- can handle themselves, but I'm not sure... Hey, what's that over there?_

Blossom turns around to see a Brick-shaped shadow disappear from around the corner.

_Weird..._

A nearby bank suddenly explodes, and three masked men run away from the wreckage, carrying large bags of cash. They head over into a nearby alley. One of the robbers looks back to see if anyone was following them. After a while he sighs in relief.

"Alright, no one's on our tail."

"Don't speak too soon, boys."

The three criminals turn around to find Blossom blocking their path.

"Oh, shoot, it's Blossom! _Run!_"

The robbers run in the opposite direction. Blossom easily catches up to one of them and punches him unconscious. The other two run on, trying to get to safety.

"Oh, no, you don't!"  
Blossom uses her heat vision to set their pants on fire. They run into a police patrol trying to put themselves out.

"What the- YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

_Looks like my work here is done,_ Blossom says to herself. _I wonder how Bud's doing._

Meanwhile, Bud is lost. He aimlessly flies down one street after the other. Finally, he turns down an alley, deep in thought.

_I can't believe I got lost so easily! I hope Blossom doesn't see me like this. It would be _so _embarrassing-_

"Hey, you!"

Bud turns around to find Brick trailing behind. "What do _you_ want?" he asks.

Brick runs towards his adversary. "I want a rematch!"

Bud suddenly charges Brick, punching him in the face.

"You want one? Well, you've got one!"

The two boys get into another fistfight, this one twice as brutal as the first. After some cheap shots and blows to the head, Brick gains the upper hand. When Bud reels from a punch to the stomach, he grabs a trash can and smashes it into his Bud's head, knocking him down.

"Heh, _that'll_ teach you."

As Brick turns to leave, however, he is suddenly hit in the back of the head with something thin, but hard and metallic, causing him to fall to his knees.

"What-"

Brick turns around to see Bud behind him, smiling and clutching a bloody golf club.

"Can you believe someone threw out something like this?"

Bud hits Brick with the club again, this time knocking him out.

"That should do it. Now, where am I again?"

Meanwhile, Bubbles is on a street about twenty blocks away. She flies slowly, looking for signs of trouble.

_I haven't found much yet... I wonder what Blossom and the others will think? Will they think it's because I didn't look hard enough? Maybe I should meet up with them soon..._

On the other side of the block, Bob is doing the same.

_This place is crime free,_ he says to himself. _I bet one of the girls is nearby. I'll tell them I couldn't find anything._

Before leaving, Bob looks around the corner.

_Nope, nothing there..._

"Bob?"

Startled, Bob quickly turns around to see Bubbles behind him. "Oh, hey, Bubbles," he greets, nervous. "I didn't see you there..."

"Hey, Bob," Bubbles replies. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

"I found a missing cat... Do you think we should... call it quits for today?"

"Nah. What if Townsville's really in trouble?"

A sudden noise come from a dumpster across the street, bringing them out of conversation. "Woah, we have to check that out," Bob says. "C'mon, Bubbles!" They fly over to the dumpster and open the lid.

"What do you think it is-"

Boomer suddenly jumps out of the dumpster, covered in trash, maggots, and dumpster water.

"Need to learn how to stick the landing... oh, hey Bubbles!"

"Ew, Boomer, how long were you in there?" Bubbles asks.

Boomer scratches his head. "I dunno. Is it just me, or does it stink here?"  
"You just rolled around in a pile of garbage," Bob answers, holding his nonexistent nose. "oh course it stinks here."

"I don't know about that," Boomer says, "But I kinda like the smell."

Bob sighs. "Boomer, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, Bob," Boomer answers. "Just wanted to see the Miss." Boomer holds his hands out to Bubbles, but she quickly pulls hers away.

"Okay, Boomer," Bob says. "But how did you know we were here?"

"Uh..."

Suddenly, a scream rings throughout the street. Boomer jumps back from the sound.

"Ah! What was that!?"

Bob looks back at his rival, an eyebrow raised. After a few seconds, he turns his attention back to the scream.

"C'mon, it came from across the street!"

The three super-powered kindergarteners run across the street and run into an old woman sprawled across the sidewalk. "Help me," she pleads. "Some guy in a mask stole my purse and pushed me to the ground!"

"In broad daylight?" Bob says. "So _smart!_" (sarcasm rules)

"He's up over there," the elderly woman continues, pointing to a nearby high-rise. The culprit is hiding up on the roof.

"Let's get 'im!"

Bob and Bubbles chase after the thief while Boomer stays close behind. The robber sees them coming and tries to jump over to the roof of the next building.

"Ha, ha, ha! You'll never take me alive- AAH! I'm FALLING!"

He doesn't make it and begins to tumble to the ground. Suddenly, Bob swoops in, catching him and lowering him safely.

"Phew! Thanks, you freaky blue kid! You saved my life-"

Bob suddenly punches the thief in the face.

"Shoryuken!"

Meanwhile, Bill has been searching half of Pokey Oaks for crime. Right now he is double-checking the street his family calls home.

_Nope, nothing here. I wonder what the others are doing... Bud's probably daydreaming about Blossom again. Heh, heh, heh- hey, what's that over there?_

Bill glimpses a Butch-shaped figure disappear into the shadows down the block.

_Weird..._

While Bill is distracted, a pickpocket sneaks up behind him, swiftly swipes his wallet, and begins to run away. Bill turns around and sees him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Bill tackles the criminal, then repeatedly punches him in the face. Bill then somehow breaks his arm and pins him under a boulder. After retrieving his wallet, Bill counts the money inside.

"Hmm... yep! All $12 are safe and sound!"

"Seriously!?" the pickpocket asks. "You did all of this to me... just for _twelve dollars_?"

"Well, it's more than $10."

Bill walks away, whistling happily.

Meanwhile, Buttercup is patrolling another section of Pokey Oaks. _Dang it, I haven't found a single crime today,_ she says to herself. _Well, only one more place to check... school. Ugh!_

Buttercup flies over to her school and lands behind the building. She begins to search the area when she hears a twig snap. "Hello?" she calls out, looking around. "Anyone there?" After a few seconds she shrugs it off. "Probably just a squirrel or something-"

_CRASH! BAM! BAM! BAM! SNAP! BOOM! SMASH!_

Buttercup quickly turns around to see Butch lying under a nearby oak in a mangled heap of twigs and bloody dirt. Instead of trying to help Butch, however, she just waves.

"Oh, hey, Butch, what are you doing here?"

Butch begins to get up, slowly and painfully.

"Ow-Hey, Butter-ah-cup. I just wanted -ooh- to ask you something, so -ouch- I was waiting for you in -ow, ow, ow!- that tree when I fell. I -*hiss*- would have had to go to the hospital -aah- had it not been from the Chemical X..."

"Why didn't you just hover or something when you started to fall?" Buttercup asks. Butch just stares at her before facepalming.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Ow, my forehead!"

Buttercup tries to cover up a laugh by pretending to sneeze.

"So -hahachoo- what did you want to ask me?"

Butch blushes. "Uh... I wanted to ask you if-"

Butch is suddenly shot in the face, causing him to fall down again.

"BUTCH!"

Buttercup turns to face the shooter. She gasps.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY TREE!" the pink... thing shouts. He reloads his boomstick and opens fire.

"What are you doing!?" Buttercup shouts back, dodging the sudden hail of shotgun pellets. "This isn't your tree!"

Fuzzy continues to shoot. "Yes, it is!" he replies. "That there's my _summer home!_"

"What the-"

In her confusion, Buttercup lets one of Fuzzy's shells graze her head and loses a few hairs in the process.

"My hair! Are you trying to make me go bald!?"

Buttercup rushes Fuzzy and beats him to a pulp. He faints, dropping his weapon. Butch tries to sit up, but the gun misfires and shoots him again. This time he stays down.

_Oh, shoot,_ Buttercup thinks. _I think that one knocked him out. Well, he'll wake up later... I think._

"Well, Butch," she says, "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." She quickly flies away. Later, she and the others join up after calling it a day.

"So, uh, what did you do today?" Blossom asks Bud.

"Well," Bud begins, "Not much was going on, but... Brick challenged me to another fight, and I won."

Blossom sighs. "You boys... Oh well. Better tell my story. So I was on Main Street when the bank was robbed. There were only three guys, so I took them out pretty quickly and turned them in."

"Well, Bubbles and I met up with Boomer downtown," Bob starts.

"And we caught this purse-stealer," Bubbles adds.

"Oh, uh, some random guy tried to steal my wallet," Bill says. "But I got it back... right after kicking his punk a-"

"I met up with Butch," Buttercup interrupts. "He fell out of a tree. Don't ask. Then Fuzzy came and shot him or something, saying the tree was his or something... I kicked his pink butt, of course."

"Oh, dear," Blossom comments. "I hope Butch is all right..."

"Oh, yeah, of course he is," Buttercup lies. "Especially with the Chemical X speeding up his healing and all, heh, heh..."

Meanwhile, Butch is lying the same way Buttercup left him, still out cold.


	4. Goldie

This is the second chapter I'm posting this week. It's about a goldfish. Remember this while reading: Goldie is a girl. Read and review once you're finished...

* * *

It's early May. The 74th annual Townsville County Fair is bringing families from all over Townsville go to win prizes, play games, and just have fun. Bud, Bob, Bill, and Doug are going for the first time. Arriving with their parents and the Utoniums, they walk over to the fair entrance. It's still pretty early, so not that many people are there yet.

"I can't believe you guys have never been to the county fair before," Blossom jokes. "Don't worry, you're gonna have a blast."

"I know I will," Bubbles adds. "I'm signing up for the 'Happiest Person in Townsville' Contest. I won last year, and I got this shiny gold trophy!"

"And I'm going to try to win one of those 'test-your-strength' games," Buttercup says. "I heard that this year to get a perfect score on them gets a goldfish!"

The group arrives at the fair's gate, guarded by a staffed ticket booth. Frank slams twenty dollars down on its counter. "Three adults, seven children, please," he asks the teenager operating the booth. The teen hands him ten tickets.

"Have a great time, and remember to come back next year..."

Frank and the others walk inside. "Here are your tickets," he says, passing out the tiny yellow slips among the others. "We're all gonna meet back here in an hour, understood?"

The 'Puffs nod. "Got it." They suddenly run off in different directions, yelling with joy. Bud gets a corn dog, Blossom tries to guess how many jellybeans are in a large jar full of them, Bob goes to the ring toss booth, Bubbles runs over to the happy contest grounds, and Buttercup goes to the strength tester. However, Bill just wanders around, not sure what to do. As he walks over to the entrance, Him and the Rowdyruff Boys arrive, bypassing the ticket booth.

"Excuse, me, but you forgot to buy some tick-"

Him shoots eye lasers into the booth, destroying it and the person inside as well.

The four villains stroll inside, and Butch bumps into Butch. "Hey, watch where you're going!" they both shout. Neither one moves. After a few seconds, Bill sighs.

"What are you doing?"

Butch backs away before answering. "Just wanted to meet up with someone, until you so rudely interrupted me. By the way, uh, where's Buttercup?"

"By the strength tester booth."

"Uh..."  
"You know, that thing where you hit a button on the floor with a hammer as hard as you can, which makes a small weight in a long tube go upwards, and the goal is to get the weight to reach the bell at the top?"

"Oh, yeah, the hammer-button-hitter!"

Bill facepalms. "Just... go."

Butch walks away. A few minutes later, he is at the strength tester with Buttercup, who is trying to win the prize. "So, uh, Buttercup," Butch says to her, "Remember a few weeks ago when I wanted to ask you something before Fuzzy *cough* interrupted us?"

"Uh-huh..."

Buttercup slams the hammer down on the button, and the weight almost reaches the bell. She sighs and gets ready for another attempt.

"What I wanted to ask you," Butch continues, "Is if you would go with me to the fair, but... I can see you might've already come with someone else..."

"Uh-huh... yeah, that's great..."

Buttercup tries again, but the weight reaches the same height as last time. "Aw, screw it!" she shouts, dropping the hammer. She turns to the booth operator. "Why can't it go to the top?" Buttercup asks.

The bald, pudgy middle-aged guy smirks. "That weight is a three-ton brick of solid Chemical X," he answers. "No one'll ever win, and I'll get to keep the fish!"

Just then, Bill shows up. "Can I try?" he asks Buttercup, pointing to the hammer.

"Okay," she answers, handing him the mallet. "All I'm saying is you might be disappointed..."

Bill nods in thanks, then hits the button with the hammer. The weight gets to around the same height as Buttercup's.

"Ha! Told you it-"

Before the weight can go down, Bill uses his super speed to hit the button again without the others noticing. This time, the weight hits the bell, creating a loud ring. Buttercup drops her jaw in surprise.

"What the-"

"Congrats, little girl," the operator mutters, handing Bill a small plastic bag filled with water and a small goldfish. "You've won."

Bill pumps his fist. "Yes!" he shouts. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Bill jumps up and punches the operator in the face. Butch runs over to Him, angry at Bill for winning.

"Him! Bill won the strength test thing, and he got a goldfish! It's not fair! I didn't even get to try!"

Hmm, Him muses. _So Bill's won a goldfish. It's the perfect guinea pig for my new plan to DESTROY THE POWERPUFFS! Or at least one of them..._

The next day, in Bill's green-walled bedroom, Goldie, as the Duxleys call the new pet, already has a new, roomy fishbowl. Bill is feeding the fish some flakes.

"Lunchtime, Goldie... you have to eat them all..."

Suddenly, pink fog envelopes the room, blinding Bill.

"What's happening? Goldie, where are you!?"

When the fog clears, Goldie is glowing red. The fish jumps out the window and transforms into a scaly, golden, mindless monster.

"Goldie!"

Bill tries to follow Goldie, but as soon as he is out of the window, the monster swats him halfway across the street. He lands in a dumpster. Bud and Bob, who saw the scene from the living room, dash out the front door and head straight for it. They pull their dazed brother out and help him to his feet.

"What happened?" Bob asks.

Bill brushes a rotten banana peel off the back of his shirt. "It's Goldie," he answers. "This weird fog just appeared and turned her into... that."

Bill points to the monster, who is now making her way to downtown Townsville.

"Was the fog... pink?" Bud asks.

"Yeah..."

"Did it make Goldie turn red before she turned into a monster?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's Him," Bud and Bob say together.

"WHAT!?"

Bill kicks the dumpster in frustration, sending it flying. It doesn't come back down.

"I'll go get the girls," Bob offers. "You guys stay here."

Bob flies off. Bud and Bill turn to each other.

"Wanna get some Reese's Pieces?"

A few minutes later, Bob comes back, this time with the girls in tow. Buttercup takes one look at Goldie, who has already gotten to Main Street, and sighs.

"I knew there was something _fishy_ about you winning that thing. See what I did there?"

The others just shake their heads in disappointment. "Not cool, Buttercup," Bud says. "Not cool."

"So how do we stop Goldie?" Bubbles asks.

"Simple," Blossom answers. "I've been thinking, and-"

"No," Bob interrupts. "It's Bill's pet; he decides how to stop it. What do we do, Bill?"

Bill thinks his plan over. _We have to stop Goldie from destroying Townsville, but can we do it without destroying her? I still believe Goldie's the same on the inside, but do the others think so?_

"I know! You guys'll somehow trap Goldie without hurting her," Bill finally says. "I'll then try to snap Goldie out of Him's spell."

"That just might work," Blossom says. "Alright, everyone, let's go!"

The 'Puffs, minus Bill, fly off to fight Goldie. A few minutes later, they catch up to her.

"Alright," Buttercup says, "Time to cook up some sushi!"

The others shake their heads before they engage Goldie. They put up a good fight but are finally outmatched after an hour. Hiding behind an overturned bus, they try to think of a new strategy.

"Goldie's scales must've strengthened when she turned into a monster," Blossom deduces. "Not only do they protect her from our attacks, they must also-"

Suddenly, the sun pokes out from behind a large 's scales reflect the sunlight, transforming the UV rays into a giant laser that fires from the monster's stomach, destroying everything in front of her.

"Somehow give her the ability to do that," Blossom finishes, shocked. "Ideas, anyone?"

The others quickly try to come up with a plan when the dumpster Bill kicked falls back down, hitting Goldie in the head. She falls over, out cold.

"Well, that was convenient," Bob says, flying over to the unconscious monster. "Now let's tie her up before she wakes up."

A few hours later, Goldie comes to, her skull throbbing. She tries to move, but soon sees that she is tied up. She roars in frustration.

"Goldie?"

Goldie turns her head to find Bill hovering next to her.

"C'mon, Goldie, snap out of it," Bill pleads. "I know you're still in there. Please, Goldie, don't let Him control you. Do it for me?"

Goldie calms down. She shrinks down to her old self and flops into a nearby puddle. "Thank you, Bill, for helping me realize who I really am... or something."

Bill steps back, surprised. "You can talk?" he asks.

"Yes," Goldie answers. "I seem to still have the powers Him gave me."

The other 'Puffs fly over to Bill and Goldie. "Speaking of Him," Bud asks, "Where is she- uh, I mean, he?"

"Argh! You beat me _AGAIN_," Him's demonic voice echoes out of nowhere. "But don't worry... I'll beat you next time... _you'll see!_"

"Well, that was weird," Bud comments.

"Who cares?" Bob groans. "I'm tired. Let's go home already!"

He and the others fly home, Bill carrying Goldie in a water bottle.


	5. The Rowdyruff Girls

It took a month to make this, but it's finally done. I've decided to make shorter chapters after this in order to publish them more quickly. Well, R&R!

* * *

It's a warm May night. It's been two weeks since the "Goldie" incident, and the Powerpuffs, having defeated many villains since then, are thought to be unbeatable.

However, some people, like Mojo Jojo, aren't buying it. In fact, the simian scientist is at work in his volcano observatory, looking for a way to destroy our heroes.  
_I try to take over Townsville again and again, each of my new plans more brilliant than the last, but every time those dreaded Powerpuffs just keep powering through my traps, destroying my inventions, figuring out my plans, and sending me to prison,_ Mojo says to himself. _But one of these days, and I mean _very _soon, I will destroy those little brats if it is the last thing I do-_

"Giving yourself another pep talk, Mojo?"  
Mojo turns around to find Him standing behind him.

"How did you-"

"I flew through an open window and read your mind," Him answers. "Honestly, Mojo, it's so _boring_ to hear you talk..."

"What are you doing here!? I told you not to come back!" Mojo shouts.

"Whoa, calm down," Him replies. "I wanted to talk... business with you. You know... destroying the Powerpuffs?"

Mojo walks over to a table full of old blueprints. "Seeing as I do not have a new plan yet," he says, "You probably have a new idea that just might work, don't you? And how will we be sure it works? What if it fails like all our other ideas?"

"Don't worry," Him says, smirking deviously. "It won't."

A few minutes later Mojo and Him have gotten a large pot and the ingredients used to make both the Powerpuff Girls _and_ the Rowdyruff Boys. The two villains turn to each other.

"So your plan," Mojo asks, " Is to create a trio of supervillians with powers similar to the Powerpuff to destroy said Powerpuffs and take over Townsville, even though I've already tried that with the Rowdyruff Boys, and even though they came close to succeeding, they _failed_ me when those girls found their secret weakness: _cooties_?"

Him rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know," he answers. "Then I resurrected them and made them immune to cooties blah, blah, they kicked Powerpuff butt, blah, blah, they died of embarrassment and ran away..."

"And now they are friends with those despicable Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo shouts. "They might even _like_ like them, if you know what I mean! They had one job, and they failed... twice!"

"And look at us," Him says. "57 combined attempts and we're still going at it... Well, anyway, this'll be different, I promise! Now pour the ingredients in!"

"Two cups of sugar," Mojo begins, pouring some cane sugar into the bowl.

"Two cups of spices," Him adds.

"Two cups of 'everything nice.'"

"A cup of snips."

"A cup of snails."

"A cup of puppy tails."

"And last, but not least, a gallon of Chemical X concentrate."

After adding in the Chemical X, the ingredients begin to glow. Mojo mixes them together while Him chants some spells over the pot. Finally, there is an explosion that sends the two reeling. When the smoke clears, three superpowered, five-year-old girls- and a little sister, are hovering in front of the now-empty pot. The first girl has red eyes and shoulder-length, wild fiery orange hair, tied into a small ponytail. The second has blue eyes and curly blond hair that reaches down to her knees. The third has emerald eyes and wavy, jet-black hair, also shoulder-length. The fourth girl is about a year younger than her sisters. She has purple eyes and a brown, straight, knee-length ponytail. They are wearing t-shirts that match their eye color, as well as jeans, light flak jackets, and combat boots, all black. Mojo and Him turn to each other.

"How are they different from the Rowdyruff Boys?" Mojo asks. "I don't want my- uh, I mean, _our_ creation to get destroyed again!"

"Don't worry," Him answers. "I made them girls, so the girls can't give them cooties. I also added a lot of Chemical X and all those other spells to they'd be _way_ smarter, stronger, more strategic, etc. than the Rowdyruff Boys? I also made them more resistant to attacks. THis is foolproof!"

"I hope so, because I don't want this to fail like all those other times. By the way, what should we name them? I can't think of any..."

After thinking for a few minutes, Him has his pick. "Oh, I know," he says, "The red one is Brenda, the blue one is Candy, the green one is Dakota, and the purple one is Erica! And together you'll be called the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Brenda shrugs. "Fine by me."

Candy smiles. "Sweet!"

Dakota sighs. "Whatever."

"Why'd you two create us, anyway?" Erica asks.

Him steps forward. "Well, girls," he says, "We created you four for three main reasons: one, to become criminals and steal stuff for us; two, try to take Townsville for us; and three, to DESTROY OUR ARCHENEMIES, THE POWERPUFFS! This is what they look like..."  
Him hands Brenda some photos of the 'Puffs. "I'm making you leader," he says to her. "I'll give you four your first mission tomorrow..."

The next day, the 'Puffs-including Doug, who tagged along with them-, after being called on the hotline, fly over to Main Street to stop a bank robbery in progress there.

"Bank robberies, my favorite!"

"Calm down, Buttercup, we have to do this with as little collateral damage as possible."

"Aw, but it's no fun that way!"

The seven superheroes land outside that bank. It's calm and quiet, and nothing interesting is happening.

"What the heck," Blossom says, surprised. "The mayor told us there was a robbery in progress _right here_..."

"I'm going to, you know, make sure nothing suspicious is happening inside," Bud says. He is about to open the front doors when the bank explodes from the inside, blowing open a hole in the side of the building and sending Bud to ground. The Rowdyruff Girls, who were robbing the bank, fly out of the newly created hole, carrying large sacks of stolen money. Bob sees them first at points at them.

"Over there! Get them before they escape!"

Bud gets up and leads the 'Puffs in a chase for the culprits. Brenda, however, quickly gets tired of this.

" C'mon, girls, follow me!"

Brenda, leading her sisters, turns around to fight Bud and the others. Bud, once close look at her, slows down. "Who _are_ you?" he asks.

"We're the _Rowdyruff Girls_," Brenda snaps, "And we're taking you _down_!

Brenda suddenly headbutts Bud in the stomach, headbutting him at the same time. The others begin to fight, as well. Despite their advantage, the 'Puffs are soon losing. Doug is even knocked out, thanks to a roundhouse kick from Erica.  
"Bud, I don't think we can win this fight!" Bob shouts over to his brother while dodging Candy's punches.

"We weren't ready for it! We should leave now and try again next time-"

Candy punches Bob in the face, stunning him for a few seconds. Bud sighs. "Fine... C'mon, guys, let's go."

The 'Puffs begin to fly away, a still-dazed Bob carrying an unconscious Doug.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Dakota pulls a bunch of red needles out of her pockets and throws them at our heroes. They quickly dodge the crimson pricks, which fly into some nearby buildings and explode, destroying them. The 'Puffs fly through the resulting smoke, getting away.

"Aw!" Candy cries. "It's no fun when they escape!"

Later that night, at the Duxley household, the 'Puffs are crowded around Bob and his laptop, searching for any information about today's opponents.

"So how would looking those guys up help us know more about them?" Buttercup asks.  
"They called themselves the 'Rowdyruff Girls,'" Bob answers, "So they might be related to Mojo or Him..."

Bob types 'Mojo Jojo Him supervillain' into his search bar and presses 'enter'. About 800 results come up.

"Over there," Blossom says, pointing to a link to some blog Him created.

"I never knew Him had a blog..."

Bob goes to Him's blog and takes a look at his most recent post.

"Wow, he wrote a whole post about the Rowdyruff Girls," Bud murmurs.

"Says here their names are Brenda, Candy, Dakota, and Erica," Bob reads. "When Him created them, he made sure that they were all girls so they couldn't be affected by cooties, but really evil as well. He also used some spells to make them better criminals than the Rowdyruff _Boys_."

"So now we know who we're up against," Bill says.

_But is it enough? _Bubbles wonders.

Over the course of the next week, the 'Puffs are constantly beaten and outsmarted by the Rowdyruff Girls. Once the villains even hand themselves in, steal everything of value in the county prison and escape. Finally, after losing to their new enemies for the eighth time, Bud, Bob, Bill, and Doug sit down to watch the news.

"Breaking News! A string of crimes orchestrated by four superpowered little girls has Townsville on edge. Our heroes have desperately tried to get them behind bars, but so far all of their attempts have been met with failure. Have the Powerpuffs finally met their match?"

Bud turns to his brothers. "Guys," he says, "We've got to figure out not only where those girls will strike next, but how to stop them. Any ideas?"

"Wow," Bill jokes, "This is pretty much the first time you've ever been serious."

"SHUT UP!"

"In unrelated news..."

The boys turn their attention back to the TV.

"A train carrying the largest-and most expensive-... uh... ben-i-to-ite sample in California will stop by Townsville on its way to Los Angeles tomorrow. Being worth millions of dollars, this rare gemstone is heavily protected 24/7, but is it enough to keep the jewel away from Townsville's vast assortment of criminals?"

Bob rubs his chin. "Guys, I have a crazy, complicated plan to stop the Rowdyruff Girls that just might work. Get the girls and meet back here in an hour..."

An hour later, most of the 'Puffs are seated around the Duxleys' kitchen table, waiting for Bob to reveal his plan. After a few minutes, the blue-eyed PPB walks into the room, carrying a bundle of papers and some suitcases. He sits down at the head of table and lays out one of the papers, a large blueprint of the train the jewel is in, in front of the others.

"So, what's this plan you've been talking about?" Blossom asks.

"Okay, we know that the Rowdyruff Girls are planning to steal the jewel they talked about on the news," Bob answers. "But if my plan works, not only will we prevent them from stealing the jewel, we'll also get them arrested... _for real._"  
"Can you explain more?" Buttercup asks.

"Alright," Bob continues. "I got this blueprint of the train off the internet. This is where the jewel is being kept." He points to the third-to-last train car on the blueprint. "The two cars linked to it are lined with solid Antidote X. Exposure to the Antidote X will slowly take away your powers, although you'll regain them if you get away from it in time. We should still stay away from them. The Rowdyruffs probably don't know this, and they might fall for it. However, if they see us on the train, they might get suspicious, so..."

Bob hands out the suitcase, giving each 'Puff one.

"The disguises you'll be wearing on the train to avert suspicion are in those suitcases. The disguise are kinda bulky, but easy to put on and take off if the situation calls. There are also train tickets in there to gain access to the train more easily. I've also gotten Doug and the Rowdyruff _Boys_ to help carry out the mission."

"I'm not sure about this," Bubbles says.

"Well, it's all we've got," Bud sighs. "And if you don't have any better ideas, you stick with what you've got."

Meanwhile, at the volcano observatory, Mojo and Him are watching the news report about the train on Mojo's TV.

"..But is it enough to keep the jewel away from Townsville's vast assortment of criminals?"  
Him turns to Mojo, a gleam in his eyes. "Mojo, be a dear and call the girls for me, please?"

Mojo sighs. "Okay, I will call the girls. BRENDA! CANDY! DAKOTA! ERICA! Him and I have something important to tell you, so come here!"

The Rowdyruff Girls emerge from the kitchen and float over to Mojo and HIm. "What is it?" Brenda asks.

"Tomorrow, there is a train stopping at Townsville on its way to Los Angeles," Him tells her.

"So?"

"The most expensive jewel in California is on that train! I want you four to steal it for us!"

"Okay, so how do we steal it?'

"I DUNNO! I MADE _YOU_ THE LEADER, _YOU_ COME UP WITH A PLAN!"

"Yes, Him," The girls mutter. They trudge back to the kitchen.

"How are we gonna steal the jewel?" Candy asks her red-haired sister.

"Well, uh.." Brenda tries to answer, "Here's, uh, the plan..."  
The next day, the 'Puffs, including Doug, get on the train's passenger car during its stop in Townsville. Their disguises, which make them look like regular children, work so well that no one recognizes them. They take their seats near the door to the next car to go over the plan one last time.

"Okay," Bob whispers, "When the Rowdyruff Girls get here, Blossom, Bud, and Brick take on Brenda; Boomer and I will take on Candy; Bill, Buttercup, and Butch will take on Dakota; and Bubbles and Doug will take on Erica. The goal is to trap them inside the Solution X cars. Everyone got that?"

"Um, just one question," Blossom whispers back. "_Where are the Rowdyruff Boys?_"

Disguiseless, Brick, Boomer, and Butch fly through the window and land in the center of the car. "Excuse me, everyone!" Brick shouts to the other passengers. "We are the Rowdyruff Boys! We understand that there are four little girls trying to cramp our style and do our "cough* former jobs by stealing that jewel, but don't worry. We shall stop them in their tracks, thanks to the help of the Powerpuffs!"

Brick, being able to see through the 'Puffs' disguises, points dead at them.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Bob sighs. He and the others rip off their disguises, revealing their normal clothes beneath.

"Thanks for the introduction, _losers!_"  
The Rowdyruff Girls jump out from where they were sitting, put on gas masks, and throw some strange cans onto the floor. The cans explode, releasing a thick, choking gas into the air.

"It's tear gas!" Bob shouts, coughing violently. "Everyone, to the next car!"

The 'Puffs fly out of the car, the Rowdyruff following closely behind. Blossom, Bud, Brick, and Brenda, who, along with her sisters, has taken her gas mask off, fly onto the next car's roof.

"Alright," Brenda says. "It ends _here_."

Brenda headbutts Brick, then kicks him in the shin. He falls down, clutching his injured leg.

"Ouch! This is going to be harder than I thought."

"No kidding," Brenda chuckles. She turns to Blossom and Bud. "Now for you two.

Brenda goes for Blossom first, but Bud spoons joins in the fight. The Rowdyruff Girl easily fends off her two opponents with martial arts and eventually does a number on Bud, who soon falls to his knees after a punch to the gut. "Is that all you've got?" he coughs, spitting out a tooth.

"You'll see," Brenda casually replies. When Bud stumbles to his feet, she jabs him in the chest. Bud falls off the train and lands in some bushes.

"Bud!" Blossom cries, going after him. At this point, Brick is now 'ready' to fight. "Alright, let's do this!" he shouts. "Hey, where did Bud and Blossom go?"

Brenda suddenly rushes forward, dropkicking Brick in the face.

* * *

Bob and Boomer have cornered Candy in the sleeping car next to one of the Antidote X cars, but the fight is far from over.

"Alright, twinkle toes," Boomer says to Bob, "Let me handle this."

"Be my guest," Bob replies.

Boomer charges at Candy. The blue-eyed RRG rolls her eyes, then tackles Boomer, knocking the two of them to the ground. Cady quickly gets up, then elbow drops Boomer in a not-so-happy place.

"OW!"

Candy gets up again and goes for Bob. However, he is prepared and dodges most of her blows, all the while slowly moving over to the door to the next car. When Bob is at arm's length to the door, he pulls it open and pushes Candy inside.

"Yes! I did it!"

Bob somehow slips and falls in the car as well. The door swings shut, locking behind them.

Boomer, who has seen everything from his position on the floor, gets up painfully. Realizing that the door is locked, he panics. "Don't worry!" he shouts. "I'll... go get help! I _promise!_"

Boomer jumps out of a nearby window and flies home, making sure not to let anyone notice him.

* * *

Buttercup, Bill, and Butch are facing Dakota in a kitchen on the dining car.

"Listen, I'm getting tired of beating you guys up all the time," Dakota sighs, reaching into her pocket, "So let's make this quick, okay?"

Dakota pulls out some of her explosive needles and throws them at her three enemies. Buttercup and Bill dodge them, but Butch is taken by surprise. A quarter of the needles get stuck in his skin and explode, sending him flying into a nearby counter. Butch quickly gets up, unlike his brothers.

"Heh-heh! Is that all?"

Bill, glancing over at Butch, gets an idea. "Hey, Dakota," he taunts, "What's with the needles? Too scared to fight by yourself?"

Dakota falls for the bait and gets angry. "We'll see who's scared after this," she says, grabbing a frying pan. Bill picks up a metal tray, Butch gets a large, metal spoon, and Buttercup grabs a small pot. Dakota makes the first move, running over to Bill and Butch. They dodge her sudden charge, causing her to crash headfirst into a fridge.

"Now! Attack while she's down!"

Bill, Butch, and Buttercup hit Dakota until their weapons are bent out of shape. Sighing, they discard them and look for more.

"Now it's my turn."

Dakota gets up and picks Butch up by his shirt. She then tosses him into a pot of boiling soup, spilling it all over him.

"OW! Wait- mmm, this is really good! But it still _burns!_"

Dakota grabs Bill by his collar and stuffs him into a broken oven. She uses her laser eyes to weld the oven door closed. "Good thing this oven doesn't work," she says, "Or you'd be _boiling_ now."  
"Too bad..."

Dakota turns around, only to get sucker-punched in the jaw by Buttercup "He would've made a nice quiche!" the green PPG finishes.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bill asks, struggling inside his tiny prison.

"I thought it was gonna sound cool!" Buttercup snaps.

Dakota chuckles to herself, wiping some blood off her chin. "You know," she says, "If you guys _tried_ to work together, you might actually beat me."

Buttercup snaps her imaginary fingers. "That it," she says, flying over to Butch. She helps him up and helps him steady himself. "Thanks, Buttercup," Butch says, grateful.

"No sweat," Buttercup replies. "Okay, we've got to work together to beat What's-Her-Name. Follow my lead."

Buttercup clenches her fists and runs towards her foe. Dakota crouches, her hands touching the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Some of Dakota's energy flows out of her and phases into the floor, causing a shockwave that throws Buttercup and Butch off their feet.

_Bingo._

Dakota jumps into the air, firing lasers out her hands.

"What the heck, man!?" Butch shouts, dodging them. "I didn't sign up for this!"  
"Don't worry, Butch," Buttercup assures. "Just absorb some of the energy from the lasers and shoot it back at Carolina!"

"It's _Dakota!_" Dakota shrieks, intensifying her barrage. Butch and Buttercup absorb two lasers each and shoot the energy back at Dakota in the form of eye lasers. Dakota simply dodges the lasers, however, and they bounce back into Butch's face, knocking him out.

_I'm screwed_, Buttercup says to herself, facepalming.

* * *

Blossom has dragged an unconscious Bud out of the bushes and is trying to wake him up.

"Bud? Bud, wake up! Please," Blossom says, shaking Bud, "We need your help to beat Brenda!

After a while, Bud's eyes open. He sits up with difficulty and slowly turns to Blossom. "Where am I?" he asks.

"Don't you remember?" Blossom responds. "You know, the train, Brenda..."

Bud suddenly remembers the fight he had with Brenda on the train. "Ow," he says, "I think Brenda broke one of my ribs. How long was I out? Where's the train?"

"I think you were out for about... ten minutes," Blossom answers. "And the train's all the way over there; I can barely see it. Can you?"

"Yeah," Bud says, squinting at the horizon. "But I can't fight Brenda with you guys, not like this. I'm gonna need some major protection if she wants to try another headbutt..."

Blossom spots some empty trashcans nearby. "I have an idea..." she says.

* * *

Bob and Candy are still stuck in the trap car, which is bare except for some cardboard boxes stacked in a corner. "Why do I feel so weak?" Candy asks.

"This car's walls are lined with a layer of Antidote X," Bob answers. "Antidote X neutralizes the effects of _Chemical_ X over time, which is why we can't use our powers right now."

So we're gonna lose our powers... forever?"

" Not if we can get out of here within the next... three hours."

"Oh. Did you check for any exits?"

"Yeah. Both doors are locked from the other side, the windows are bolted shut, and I couldn't find any other way out."

"That's just great..."

Bob and Candy sit down next to each experiment other.

"How do you know so much about Antidote X?" Candy asks.

"My dad's a scientist," Bob answers, "And I'm always interested in his experiments, unlike my brothers, so he lets me help out in his lab often."

"Your dad sounds so cool... I wish Mojo or Him were more like him. All _they_ do is boss me and my sisters around and make us steal stuff for them."

"Well, _that_ sounds unfair."

"It _is!_ We never get to do the things _we _like! It's always _rob this_ or _steal that!_"

"Um, well, if you don't want Mojo and Him to treat you and your sisters like that, why don't you... stop listening to them?"

Candy just stares at Bob, seemingly shocked.

"_What?_"

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't listen to Mojo and Him when they tell you to do something. I mean, out of the two, only Him has any _real_ power over you, but he'd rather use it on us 'Puffs than you."

"I've never thought of it that way..." Candy stands up. "You know what? I'm gonna give my sisters a call and tell them about what you said."

"Can you also ask them to get us out of here, please?"

* * *

Brick is putting up a good fight against Brenda. He dodges one of her punches, then kicks her in the stomach. Brenda coughs up a few drops of blood. "Nice shot," she says, wiping a drop off her lip, "But you've got to try harder than that!"

Brenda jabs Brick's gut, then scoop slams him through the roof. Brick lands on a table, then rolls off onto the floor.

_I can't fight Brenda off myself,_ the Rowdyruff boy says to himself. _I'm gonna need help, and I'm gonna need it fast!_

Brick slowly gets up and tries to climb through the new hole in the roof, but Brenda steps on his hand and doesn't get off, crushing his fingers.

"Any last words?" she asks, cracking her knuckles. "Because you're not gonna make it out of here alive."

"I beg to differ."

Taking her foot off of Brick's hand, Brenda turns around to find Bud and Blossom a few feet behind her. "So you guys _finally_ came back," she chuckles. "It hasn't been that fun without you."

"Took you two long enough," Brick sighs. "While you were playing around in the flowers, Brenda was handing my butt to me on a silver platter."

Suddenly, Candy's voice comes out of a walkie-talkie in Brenda's pocket.

"Are you there, Brenda? It's me, Candy!"

"No duh, it's you," Brenda answers. "And call us by our codenames, please!"

Candy sighs. "Come in, _Bradshaw_, it's me, _Sweet Tooth_."

"Well, that's... interesting," Bud comments.

"Listen," Candy continues. "Bob and I are stuck in these weird train cars-"

"That's terrific," Brenda interrupts, not really listening to her sister. "Look, I'm busy now, so I'll try to talk to you later, okay?"

Brenda mutes her walkie-talkie and stuffs it back into her pocket. "Sorry about that," she says. "Now, where were we?"

Brenda runs at Bud, then begins to fly close to the roof. From this position, she begins to spin around at a high speed, resembling a sideways spinning top. She headbutts Bud like this, with much more power and impact than usual. However, somehow _she's_ the one who ends up getting hurt. Brenda falls to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"OW! What just happened!?"

Bud silently pulls up his shirt to reveal a trashcan lid tied to his abdomen. "I knew you were gonna try to headbutt me," he says, "So I needed something to protect my chest with. Blossom, do the honors."

Blossom handcuffs Brenda and pushes her face down onto the roof.

"Titanium handcuffs," Bud continues. "Have fun breaking out of _those_."

"Hey, Bud, aren't some of your ribs broken?" Blossom asks. "How are you healing so quickly?"

"Uh, must be the Chemical X... or something," Bud stammers. "It's definitely not because some author was in a rush and left some plot holes in this story..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bud goes over to Brick and helps him up. "You okay, dude?" he asks.

"Yeah," Brick sighs. "Guess I'll be going home now. Blossom, are you still free next Saturday night? Because, well, I was thinking-"

"Not in your dreams," Blossom replies. "Wait, are we forgetting something?"

Bud ponders over the question for a moment, then shrugs. "I've got nothing," he says.

* * *

Buttercup has been fighting Dakota by herself in hand-to-hand combat. Dakota's flak jacket has absorbed most of Buttercup's blows, leaving her in a better condition than her foe.

"No fair," Buttercup groans. "You have armor."

"Well," Dakota responds, "All's fair in love and war."

"What does this have to do with love?"

"Exactly!"

Dakota elbows Buttercup in the jaw, then pushes her into a refrigerator, causing it to fall on and trap the Powerpuff Girl under it.

"I saw your friend Bob doing something like that a few days ago," Dakota explains, "And I wanted to try it out for myself! Now, enough with the games! It's time to end this-"

Bill, who had secretly broken out of the oven about two minutes ago, hits Dakota in the back of the head with a rolling pin, stunning her for long enough to slap a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Bill then goes over to Buttercup and lifts the fridge off of her.

"Thanks, Bill," Buttercup says. "How'd you get out of that oven?"

"Easy," Bill answers. "I punched a hole in the side and escaped. Should we wait for the others to finish up?"

Buttercup gets up and dusts off her outfit. "Alright, I don't see why not."

At this moment, Butch wakes up. "What did I miss?" he asks.

Meanwhile...

* * *

_You thought I forgot about Erica, didn't you? Well, think again! Throughout her entire fight against Bubbles and Doug, she just kept dodging their attacks and trash-talking them._

* * *

"Is that all you've got? I can beat you guys up blindfolded with both arms tied behind my back!"

* * *

_So I decided to skip it until now..._

* * *

Erica dodges another heat ray, jumping around the room. "Come on, you two," she teases. "It's getting late... You need to _stop sucking_ and actually get a hit on me!"

"Can't you just _try_ to fight back?" Doug asks.

"Sorry," Erica responds, "I don't do favors for _total losers!_"

Erica dodge's Doug's surprise punch and runs over to a corner.

"What do we do?" Bubbles whispers to Doug. "She's too fast to hit."

"Don't worry," Doug says. He whispers his secret plan to Bubbles.

"That just might work," Bubbles says. "Let's do it!"

"Hey, _Barney_!" Erica calls out to Doug. "Are you and _Cinderella_ done with your little _tea party_?"

"Speak for yourself, _G.I. Joe_," Doug taunts. "Fighting us wearing some _two-cent Party City costume_! Newsflash: It's _not_ Halloween yet!"

"Oh, _heck_ no!" Erica shouts, lunging at Doug. He dodges her desperate attack, and Erica gets up with her back to Bubbles.

"Now, Bubbles!"

Bubbles quickly handcuffs Erica from behind, then pushes her to the floor. "Hey, you tricked me!" The angry 'Ruff shouts.

"Yes," Doug calmly replies. "Yes, we did."

"Yay, we did it!" Bubbles shouts with joy. "What should we do now?"

Suddenly, Candy's voice comes from Erica's walkie-talkie. "Erica. are you there?" she asks.

Doug picks up the gadget. "Your sister has finally been captured," he says.

Bud's voice comes through, as well. "Doug, is that you? Brick, Blossom, and I have beaten Brenda over here, too."

Then Bill's voice is heard. "We've got Dakota."

"Guys, wait a minute and listen to me!"

"Bob, is that you?" Bud asks. "How come you haven't beaten Candy yet? You not _man enough_ for the job?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Bud," Bob snaps, "But Candy and I are stuck in one of the... _special_ cars we talked about yesterday."

The other 'Puffs gasp. "Where's Boomer?" Brick asks.

"He left after we got locked up in here," Bob answers. "Can you guys get us out of here?"

"Activate charges."

Brick, Bud, and Blossom turn around to see Brenda talking into a small microphone pinned to her jacket. She looks at her captors and flashes a smile before saying, "Detonate in 3..."

There is a sudden rumbling, followed by a series of loud pops. A few seconds later, the train is on fire.

"Voice-activated bombs," Brenda explains, smirking. "They were my last resort. Looks like you 'Puffs have to save me and my sisters now."

"She _does_ have a point," Blossom admits.

"Fine," Bud groans. He lifts Brenda up, carrying her in his arms.

"My hero," Brenda jokes.

"Shut it," Bud warns. "Alright, guys, we have to find the others. Have any ideas on where they might be?"

"I think I saw Bill enter the dining car earlier," Brick says. "We can check there first."

"Okay, we can do that."

Bud and the others fly over to the dining car and go inside. They are blinded by the smoke caused by one of the fires. "Split up and look for them," Blossom coughs, rubbing some ashes out of her eyes. She and the boys go off in different directions searching for the greens. After a few minutes, Brick comes upon a door surrounded by burning stomping out the fire blocking the door, he opens it to find Bill, Buttercup, Butch, and Dakota inside.

"Guys, come over here," he calls to Bud and Blossom, who are by his side a few seconds later. "Thanks for finding us," Bill says. "We were about to leave when the fire started. It spread pretty quickly and blocked the exits."

"You're welcome," Bud replies. "Do any of you know where Doug and Bubbles are?"

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Butch says. "They're in the next car."

"Thanks, Butch. Bill, carry Dakota with you, but don't let her out of your sight. Everyone, to the next car."

Bill lifts Dakota onto his shoulder, and everyone flies over to the next car. There isn't much space to move around because of the fire.

"Hey! Move over!"

"I need some more room here!"

Blossom sighs and moves into the next room. Here, she finds Bubbles, Doug, and Erica pinned under a flaming table. Seeing this, she springs into action. Avoiding the fire and burning objects around the table, she pulls the trapped three out from under it and drags them to safety.

"Thanks, Blossom," Doug coughs. "For a second there I thought we were done for."

"No sweat," Blossom says. Now follow us, and take Erica with you."

Doug picks up Erica in a fireman's carry and follows the others in a flight back to Townsville. Halfway there, Bud remembers something.

"Oh, shoot! We forgot to rescue Bob and Candy! Everyone, we have to go back!"

Everyone turns around and flies back to the train. Once there, they land on the roof of a car near Bob and Candy.

"Alright, guys, we can't go in the car ourselves," Bud says, "So I'm gonna have to open the door for them."

Bud goes inside the train, flies over to the Antidote X car's door, unlocks it, and pulls it open.

"Bob, Candy, I've come to save you-"

Bob leaps forward and elbow smashes Bud in the face.

"You cad!" Bob shouts, clearly angry. "How did you forget about us!?"

"How did you know we forgot?" Bud asks.

"Because you left the walkie-talkies on!"

"If we left them on, why didn't you remind us to save you?"

"I thought you guys remembered!"

Candy walks over to Bob's side. "Guys, don't fight," she says. "Bob, just because Bud is... really forgetful doesn't mean you should beat on him like that."

"Gee, thanks," Bud mutters.

"No prob, Bob! No, wait..."

Bud sighs. "Well, the job is done. Let's go home-"

Bob holds his brother back. "We can't leave yet," he says.

"...Why?"

"We're approaching Los Angeles..."

"Yeah..."

"On a train..."

"Yeah..."

"That's on fire..."

"Yeah..."

The flames are spreading to the engine..."

"Yeah..."

"And when this train pulls into Los Angeles, the engine might explode..."

"Yeah..."

"And dozens of innocent people may die..."

"Yeah..."

"And the media's gonna blame everything on us..."

It takes Bud a few seconds to connect the dots, and when he does...

"Oh, no! We have to stop this train!"

"Is Bud usually this... slow?" Candy whispers to Bob.

Bud glances at Candy, then gasps. "Bob, 'cuff Candy _now!_" he orders. "She's the _enemy!_"

"No, Bud, I'm not going to arrest her!" Bob argues. Bob tells Bud about the conversation he had with Candy while they were stuck in the Antidote X car. After he's done, Bud goes over the story in his head before sighing.

"Okay, Bob, have it your way," Bud says. "But keep a close eye on her. Now, let's go. The others are waiting."

Bud, Bob, and Candy go and rejoin the others. As soon as Blossom sees Candy, however, she almost panics. "Bud, Bob, watch out!" she shouts. "Candy's right behind you!"

"Don't worry, guys," Bud grumbles. "_Bob's _keeping an eye on her. Isn't that right, Bob?"

"Right."

Candy's sisters begin to squirm around. "Candy!" Brenda calls out. "You gotta set us free! Please?"

"Don't even _think_ about it, Candy," Buttercup warns.

"Uh...you know, Brenda,"Candy stammers, "I'm not really sure I can do that right now..."

"Just help us, Candy," Brenda pleads. "I'll even put in a good word about you when I tell Mojo about what happened today."

"See, that's the problem," Candy sighs.

"While I was stuck in that weird train car with Bob, he made me realize something. Mojo and Him keep making us do what they want, but they never let us do what _we_ want."

"What are you saying?" Erica gasps. "What if Mojo finds out about this and-"

"Forget Mojo," Candy interrupts. "He can't really _control_ us, and Him would rather destroy the 'Puffs than try to keep us in check. So what do you say? You wanna ditch the supervillain act?"

"You have a point, there," Brenda admits. "Alright, I'll do in, girls?"

Dakota and Erica nod.

"Good. Now, _please _let us go."

Bill takes off the girls' handcuffs. They stand up, rubbing their wrists.

"Just because we don't take orders from Mojo and Him anymore doesn't mean that we're not gonna rob a bank or something every once in a while," Brenda says. She walks over to Bob and shakes his hand. "But thanks for helping us."

"No prob, Bob," Bob replies. "Oh, wait..."

"Well, our work here is done," Bud yawns. "Let's go home, guys, I'm tired."

"No, we're not," Candy says. She tells everyone about the engine. "Are you guys in or not?"

The 'Puffs, Brick, and Butch nod. Candy looks over at her sisters.

"Fine, we'll help you guys out," Brenda says.

"Let's do this!" Bud shouts.

Everyone flies over to the front of the train and goes inside. They find the conductor and operator cowering near the controls.

"Get outta here, you two," Bud warns. "Things are about to get dangerous. Hey, do you know where the passengers are?"

"Sure," the conductor answers. "They all jumped off near Sacramento."

"Good," Bud says. "It's about time you joined them."

Bud grabs the two workers by their pants and throws them out a nearby window.

"Bud!" Blossom shouts. "Why did you do that!?"

"Relax, Blossom," Bud assures. "The tracks are surrounded by grass. Trust me, they're safe."

Meanwhile, the operator and conductor land on a rocky slope and roll down it until they fall off a cliff.

"Yep, totally safe."

"Bud!" Brenda shouts. "Hurry up! The fire's spreading!"

"Blossom, use your ice breath on the rest of the train," Bud says. "Try to put out the fire, or at least slow it down." Blossom nods, then flies back outside. She then blows out an icy blast of wind that surrounds some of the train cars in ice. However, this only slows the fire down.

"Oh, come on!" Blossom shouts in anger. Suddenly, she hears a gun cock behind her.

"Alright, princess, turn around _real slow_."

Blossom slowly turns around and comes face-to-face with two armored men. One of them is pointing a rifle to her head.

"Trying to steal the jewel, eh?" the first guy asks. "Good thing _we_ were hired to protect it.!"

"I'm _not_ trying to steal the jewel," Blossom protests.

"Oh, yeah?" the second one asks. "Then how come the train is on fire, everyone except you, us, and your little buddies in the control room jumped off a long time ago, and some of your friends are _driving this thing as we speak_?"

Blossom hesitates for a second. "I can explain-"

"_NO!_" the first guy shouts. "No time for explaining! Now come with us, _or else_."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two bodyguards turn around, only to get their faces kicked in by Brick and Brenda. The two men crumple noisily while the two 'Ruffs go over to Blossom. "You okay, Blossom?" Brick asks.

"Yeah," Blossom answers. "Thanks for the help."

Brenda looks down at the two men. "I think we knocked them out," she says. "Blossom, did your ice breath extinguish the fire?"

"Not really," Blossom replies. "It only slowed it down. We have to tell the others."

The three reds go back inside the engine room. "Hey, guys," Brenda says. "Blossom used her ice breath on the rest of the train, but it only slowed the fire down. It's getting close. Also, there were these two weirdos trying to shoot Blossom, saying they were protecting the jewel or something, but we've taken them out."

"Okay, Brenda," Bud says. "Thanks for telling us. Bob, you, Bubbles Candy stay here with me and _Bradshaw_ and try to figure out how to stop this thing. Buttercup, you, Bill, Butch, and Dakota will go and retrieve the jewel. Blossom, you, Brick, Doug, and Erica check to see if there are any passengers left on board.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!"

"Okay..."

The greens turn to leave when Bill remembers something. "How will we communicate in case something happens?"

"No sweat," Dakota answers. "My sisters and I will just use our walkie-talkies if we need to."

"Oh, yeah," Bill says. "I forgot. Come on, guys, let's get that jewel."

Everyone sets out to do the tasks Bud gave them. "Wow, Bud," Brenda comments. "I didn't know you were such a... _leader_."

"Well, you know me," Bud says. "I'm large and in charge. Heh, heh."

The blues roll their eyes. "Oh, please," Bob says, "You should hear what he usually comes up with."

* * *

A large monster is attacking Townsville. "What should we do, Bud?" Bob asks.

"I know!" Bud shouts. "To the '_Puff-mobiles!_"

An hour later, the boys are riding over to the monster on their Big Wheels. "What now, Bud?" Bill grumbles.

"Okay," Bud says. "Now we-"

The monster suddenly body slams the trio., crushing them completely.

* * *

"Oh, and remember that time Mojo kidnapped us?" Bubbles asks.

* * *

The 'Puffs are chained to a large, metal pole that is slowly lowering them into a pool of lava.

"WHAT THE HECK SHOULD WE DO, BUD!?" Bob shouts.

"I know," Bud says. "If we wait here long enough, some _miracle_ will happen and save us!"

The other 'Puffs sigh after hearing Bud's half-baked "plan". They are then dunked into the lava.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Four hours later, the 'Puffs, all bandaged from head to toe, are placed in the same hospital room. "You know, I had a, uh, 'momentary lapse of judgement' back there," Bud lies. "Uh, I think I inhaled too much smoke from the lava and it messed up my thoughts or something. Seriously."

* * *

"Okay, guys," Bud nervously chuckles, "Enough with the flashbacks. So, Bob, do you know how to stop this thing?"

"Yeah, about that," Bob says. "I only know how to slow the train down, and it'll take a while."

"Okay," Bud replies. "Brenda and I will keep you updated by telling you how close we are to Los Angeles and how close the fire is to us, okay?"

"Alright. First I need to turn this dial..."  
Meanwhile, the greens are on top of the car where the jewel is being kept. Buttercup cuts a hole through the roof, and she and the others drop in one by one. After keeping the fire at bay, they look for the jewel, but it isn't there.

"What the- aw, the jewel isn't here!" Bill shouts. "Dakota, did you and your sisters steal it?"

"What? No! You guys didn't even let us _get near_ it!"

"Great," Bill mumbles. He swipes Dakota's walkie-talkie and uses it to contact Brenda. "Brenda, come in," he says. "We couldn't find the jewel. What should we do now?"

"Okay," Brenda answers. "You can get out of the train, but follow it closely."

"Okay."

Bill hands the walkie-talkie back to Dakota, who snatches it out of his hands. The greens fly out of the train and land on the grass nearby. They run after it, waiting for the others.

* * *

The reds and purples have already checked most of the train, and. They are about to turn back when Doug hears a whimpering sound coming from the caboose. He bursts inside and finds a golden retriever puppy trying to get away from the flames. Doug puts out the fires surrounding the dog, then scoops it up and takes it outside.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!"  
Blossom turns around to look at the puppy. "Aw, you found a puppy," Blossom says. "Does it have a collar, or a tag or something?"

Doug checks the puppy's neck. "No, but until we find his owner, I think I'll call him... Dougie."

"What a narcissist," Erica jokes. "I'm gonna call Brenda and tell her what's up." Erica takes out her walkie-talkie and contacts Brenda. "Brenda, it's Erica. We've checked all the cars, and all we've found is a dog."

"Your job is done, then," Brenda says. "Stay with the others and follow the train."

Upon hearing this, the reds and purples fly over to the greens, still after the train.

* * *

Bob flips a few more dials, then pulls a lever. "Forty mph."

"Bob!" Bud shouts. "We're less than 5 miles away from Los Angeles!"

"Bob" Brenda shouts. "The fire's engulfed the car behind us!"  
Three buttons and a switch. "Twenty mph."

"3 miles!"

"The fire's gotten to the door!"

Bob finds the emergency brake and pulls it. The train screeches to a halt. "Well, that was easy. Everyone out, now!"

Bob, Bud, Brenda, Bubbles, and Candy jump out of the train and land next to the others.

"Get back!"

"What happened to the two armored men?"  
"Oh, no! I forgot about them! We have to go back-"

The entire train explodes, sending metal, wood, and other debris into the air. Luckily, no one gets hurt. Sirens are soon heard.

"Well, that's our cue," Brenda says. "Gotta jet. See you guys next time."

Brenda, Dakota, and Erica fly off. Candy turns to Bob. "Thanks for showing us how to live our lives and all," she says.

"No prob, Bob, heh, heh," Bob replies. "It was nice hanging out with you, even though it was on a runaway train your sister set on fire."

"It's okay. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Candy flies off, following her sisters. The police, followed by some civilians, arrive. "Hey, kids, what happened here?" the police chief asks, stepping out of his cruiser.

"Oh, um, we were protecting the train so the jewel inside wouldn't get stolen," Bill says. "But then these four burly, masked men came out of nowhere. We stopped them from stealing the gem, but they set the train on fire before escaping. Most of the passengers jumped off a while ago, and we stopped the train so it wouldn't explode near your city. We... also couldn't find the jewel."

"Was there anyone on the train after most of the passengers jumped off?"

"Well, there was this dog-"

"Wait- is that Bingo? He was being delivered on the train to our K9 unit."

"Oh. Do you want him?"

"Nah, we have a dozen more like him."

"Oh. Well, there were also two people guarding the jewel, but... they didn't make it off the train in time."

"What are you talking about? No one was hired to protect the jewel."

"...What?"

"I have to go," Bob says. He flies off into a nearby forest.

* * *

The two armored men are walking along a dirt path. One of them is holding a small package. The gem is inside.

"What did I tell you, Marty?" the first one says. "I knew posing as bodyguards would pay off."

"I dunno, Joe," Marty replies. "It's never really been that easy for us before. What if someone saw us steal the jewel? They might've told the Powerpuffs already!"

"Way ahead of you."

Bob kicks Marty and Joe in the back of their heads, knocking them out.

"Eh, I'll let you two go free... this time. It's the jewel I'm after."

Bob picks up the package and reads the label on it.

"Hmm... looks like it's addressed to a certain Robert Duxley."

Bob begins to fly back to the others, the package in his hands.

"When I fence this thing..."


	6. Oh, Princess!

Compared to the earlier chapters, I did this one pretty quickly. That's probably why it's so short. I'm sorry if I didn't really capture Princess' personality, though. R&R!

* * *

A few days after the events of the last chapter surface on the news, Princess Morbucks arrives at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten earlier than usual. As her gold-plated limo pulls up to the school, she can't help but be nervous.

_All that fame and glory those 'Puffs got after saving all those people on that train... it makes me want to become a member even more... but will they just reject me again? It's not like they can. I mean, I'm Princess Morbucks! But if they do, I'll be so angry..._

Princess steps out of her limo and walks into the school. She makes a beeline for the 'Puffs the second she sees them, pushing the other children out of her way. "Uh, hey... you guys," she says.

"Hey, Princess," Bud sighs. "Let me guess- you wanna be a Powerpuff Girl again?"

"Well, it's not just that... I saw that news report about you guys and that train yesterday-"

"Uh-huh..."

"And I just wanted to know if you could use some help-"

"Yeah..."

"'Cause, you know, you might need a hand one of these days-"

"How interesting..."

"Aw, who am I kidding!? _I wanna be a Powerpuff Girl!_"

"Yes, I wanna be a billionaire, but we all can't have what we want, can we? Before you can join our girly ranks, you have to prove that you are up to the challenge. So the next time we fight crime, you're gonna tag along with us so we can test your skills, okay?"

"_Yes!_ Thanks, Bud! I won't let you down!"

Princess skips away, finally happy.

"Are you sure about this, Bud?" Blossom asks. "I don't like it when we get our hopes up like that. Besides, remember what happened last time?"

"No, I must've been out of town that day," Bud responds. "Seriously, though, don't worry. What's the worst that can happen?"

Throughout the school day, Princess looks over at the hotline in earnest anticipation. The phone finally rings right after lunch. Blossom answers it. She hangs up after a thirty-second conversation. "There's a bank robbery in progress at Fourth and Main," she tells the others. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Princess shouts, pumping her fist. "My first mission!" She takes out a suitcase and opens it to reveal a jetpack and some gadgets strapped to a utility belt, along with a yellow Powerpuff Girl- esque outfit. Princess puts them all on and flies out of the building with the 'Puffs. As they approach the bank, however, Princess' jetpack malfunctions. It blasts her into Bob, sending them crashing through the bank's roof.

"Bob!"

"Princess!"

The other 'Puffs fly into the bank and come face-to-face with the robbers, Marty and Joe from the last chapter.

"Oh, shoot, Marty, it's the 'Puffs!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Marty and Joe grab some sacks of money and run out the front door. Princess and Bob get up while the others look on.

"Let's get those creeps," Princess says. "Ooh, wait, my paparazzi is here!"

Princess struts over to a news crew cameraman, mistaking him for a "fan". "Alright, be sure to get my good side!"

"I'm not here to take pictures of you, little girl," the cameraman corrects. "I'm covering the heist for the six o'clock news."

"Oh."

"C'mon, Princess," Bud says. "The thieves are in their getaway car!"

The 'Puffs fly out of the bank in pursuit of the robbers. Princess takes a look at her busted jetpack and sighs.

_I'm never gonna catch up to them, thanks to this _trash heap_. Unless..._

Princess pulls out a grappling hook and shoots it out the door. The hook hits Bob in the back of his head, then wraps itself around him, pulling Princess over to the others.

"Never fear, Princess Morbucks is here!"

Princess retracts her grappling hook, hitting Bob in the head once again. Meanwhile, Marty and Joe start their car and begin to drive away. "Oh, no, you don't!" she shouts, running over to block the car's path... somehow.

"Marty, look out!" Joe shrieks. "There's a little girl right in front of us!"

Marty, who is behind the wheel, swerves to avoid Princess, causing the car to run over Bob and crash into a wall. Blossom and Buttercup pull the two robbers out of the wreck, then sucker punch them upside their heads, knocking them out.

Bubbles and Bill handcuff them and turn them in. "Those two look familiar," Blossom says.

"Alright, Princess, you did well for your second try," Bud tells her. "We will check back with you later to tell you if you're in."

"Thanks, Bud, it's been fun," Princess says. "But I have to get back to school before lunch is over. Bye!"

Princess takes out her grappling hook, shooting it into the side of a building, then using it to swing around. The corner and out of sight. Bud turns back to the others.

"You're gonna say 'no', right?" Blossom asks.

"I dunno," Bud answers. "She _did_ get the job done."

"Yeah, but _look what she did to me!_" Bob shouts, still lying on the ground.

"Who cares?" Bud chuckles. Everyone except Bob laughs when he says this, even the news crew and the cops still nearby.

"Screw you guys," Bob mutters, losing consciousness.


	7. Life's A Zoo

Sorry for taking so long to update... again. I posted this earlier today, but I made the ending too short and had to change it. I've also been working on two other stories I have yet to upload, as well as my old website. I'm thinking of making my own villain for this series, but I'm not sure when I'll write a chapter about him. Read and review!

* * *

May is coming to a close, and Ms. Keane is taking her class on a field trip to the Townsville Zoo. Everyone is in high spirits as their bus pulls away from the school.

"Oh, boy," Buttercup says, "We take a day off from school and get to go to the zoo! What could be better?"

"I can't think of anything right now," Bud replies. "I'll get back to you later on that one."

Brick and Butch, who are sitting across the aisle from the 'Puffs, decide to join in on their conversation.

"Hey, guys, long time, no see," Brick says. "Did ya miss us?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bud asks. "We see you guys every day."

Brick pouts. "Oh, yeah..."  
"Don't feel bad, Brick," Blossom assures. "We're still going to the zoo, remember?"

Brick smiles. "Oh, yeah..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but where's Boomer?" Bob asks. "I need to... 'repay' him for something..."

"Oh, he's in the back, hiding from you," Brick answers. "If I were you, I'd sneak up on him."

"Good to know." Bob gets up and heads to the back of the bus.

"Anyone see something good on TV lately?" Brick asks the others.

"I watched the Powerpuff Girls last night," Bubbles says.

There are some shuffling noises coming from the back that stop when Bob comes back to his seat. "What did you do to Boomer back there?" Brick asks.

"I paid him five bucks to help us out on the train," Bob says, "And I just made him give back _four_."

"Why didn't you make him give back all the money?"

"Well, at least he came. If he didn't, I would've taken it all."

Everyone sits in awkward silence until they get to the zoo. Once there, the class files out of the bus and walks over to the zoo gates.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to use the buddy system today," Ms. Keane tells them. "The buddies are... Mary and Pablo, Mitch and Princess, Lloyd and Floyd, Bud and Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer, Bill and Buttercup, Brick and Butch..." Ms Keane names the other buddies. She soon gets to the last few pairs. "Elmer and Mike, and Bob... you're on your own."

"How come I don't get a buddy?" Bob asks.

"Because you're a loser," Bud whispers.

"Since Harry is sick today," Ms. Keane answers, "You have to go without one. Well, everyone, split up, but stay close to your buddy. We'll meet back here at 3:00, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Keane!"

The buddies run through the gate and into the zoo. Bob goes over to the reptile house, all by himself.

At least no one can bother me like this...

Bob bumps into a blond girl about his age wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt, knocking down her zoo guide.

"Sorry, ma'am," Bob says, picking up her guide.

"Bob, is that you?"

Bob looks up to find that the girl he just bumped into is Candy. "O-oh, hey, Candy," he stammers. "I-I didn't see you there... How have you been?"

"Oh, not much," Candy responds. "It's just that... Him and Mojo are searching all over Townsville for us, and we wanted to, you know...'lay low' for a while and go to the zoo, but I'd never thought I'd see you here. Where are your brothers?"

"They went off somewhere with their stupid 'buddies'. Where are your sisters?"

"They're all at the monkey house. Hey, do you wanna... check out the reptile house... with me? I mean, if you're busy, I'll understa-"

"I'd love to."

"Okay..." Candy and Bob walk inside the reptile house together.

Meanwhile, Mojo is up to no good. At the zoo, he sneaks into an important "Employees Only" section. "Okay," he mumbles, "I'm in. And by that I mean I have successfully snuck into this here 'Employees Only' section, which is supposed to be only for employees. Now I must find the large, red button labeled 'Master Cage Unlock', which shall open all the animal cages in the zoo and distract everyone from discovering my true intentions. Ah, here it is. And by that, I mean that I have located the button."

Mojo presses the Master Cage Unlock button, opening all the animal cages in the zoo. Mojo, seeing that the first phase of his plan is complete, makes a run for the reptile house.  
Meanwhile, animals are running rampant around the zoo. Being the leaders, Blossom and Bud try to make quick sense of this.

"What's happening!?"

"I don't know!"

Blossom flies over to the roof of the monkey house and settles down to brainstorm. "Who could've done this?" she asks herself.

Bud goes and joins her. "I'm not sure, but we don't have enough time to play detective. We have to round the animals up before they hurt someone."

"I know you wanna see some action, Bud, but we have to find out who did this first…"

Bubbles, Bill, and Buttercup fly over to the two leaders. What are you guys fighting about?" Bill asks. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a little situation here!"

"We're arguing over what to do about the animals," Blossom answers. "I want to find out who set the animals free, while Bud wants to round them up first."

"Hmm. I agree with Bud," Bill says. "We have to stop them from causing harm."

"I'll go with Bud, too," Buttercup agrees. "His plan seems more… practical."

"Drats!" Blossom curses. "Outnumbered…"

Just then, Brenda, Dakota, and Erica run out of the monkey house, trying to get away from a band of mad gorillas. They see the 'Puffs and fly over to them.

"Hey, guys," Brenda says. "Beautiful weather we're having- WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING, AND WHY WON'T YOU GUYS TRY TO STOP IT!?"

"Someone set all the animals free," Blossom says. "Bubbles and I want to find out who caused this, while the others wanna round them up first. What do you think we should do?"

Yes! Blossom thinks. These guys'll definitely root for my plan…

"Yeah, I agree with the others," Brenda says.

"Us, too," Dakota and Erica add.

WHAT!?

"Alright, then," Bud says. "Let's catch 'em all!"

The 'Puffs and 'Ruffs fly of in search of the escaped animals. Blossom seems to be in a bad mood.

Meanwhile, Candy and Bob are still in the reptile house, trying to round up snakes and lizards slithering across the floor. Mojo, who is just arriving from the restricted zone, bumps into Candy. Bob runs over to them. "Mojo!" he shouts.

"Bob!"

"Mojo!"

"Candy!"

"Mojo!"

"Enough with the games!" Mojo shouts, pulling out a ray gun. "I have come here for one reason and one reason only: to steal all of the machinery in here and use it as parts for my new giant robot! I set all of the animals free so that you two and your siblings would be too occupied recapturing them to notice me, but it seems that plan hasn't completely worked… But then again, it's not like you two can stop me all by yourselves!"

Laughing evilly, Mojo pulls out a second ray gun and starts shooting. Bob and Candy dodge the lasers and hide behind a small wall.

"What do we do?" Bob whispers, open for suggestions.

"I know," Candy whispers back. "We'll jump him while he's reloading."

"That's just might work!"

A few seconds later, Mojo stops shooting. "Stupid ray guns, running on 'solar power'..."

Bob suddenly comes out of hiding, running over to Mojo. The ape quickly reloads and starts shooting again. This time, Bob begins to run around in front of Mojo, who is still trying to shoot him.

"Pesky Powerpuff!" Mojo shouts, throwing his guns to the floor and pulling out a bigger one. "I'll get you soon- hey, where's Candy?"

"Right here!"

Coming from behind, Candy karate chops Mojo in the neck, causing him to drop his weapon. Bob runs up and -surprise, surprise- elbow smashes him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. The blue-eyed 'Puff picks Mojo up by his shirt. "Where's the robot, Mojo?" he asks.

"Under this here reptile house," Mojo answers. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Candy says. She finds the stairway to the basement and goes downstairs. There is a distant rumbling, followed by some rattling seemingly caused by an explosion. Bob, carrying Mojo, runs out of the reptile house, which soon bursts into flames. Candy steps out of the blaze a few seconds later.

"You do the honors," Bob says, handing Mojo over to Candy. She nods and throws him into the sky. Mojo soars over Townsville for a few seconds before landing in the county jail.

"Nice throw," Bob compliments.

"Thanks," Candy replies, blushing. "Wanna get a smoothie or something?"

"Alright. I'll pay for them, too."

"Such a gentleman…"

Bob and Candy fly away from the zoo… and their siblings, who are being attacked by chimps.


	8. Green Greens

So, it's been over a month since I last put up a chapter. I was so caught up in writing those other two stories, I forgot to work on this one. This chapter is supposed to focus on the greens. If I focused too much on Bill or something I can always make another one... Read and review!

* * *

It's early June, and Bill is in his room, feeding Goldie. He pours a few fish flakes into his pet's bowl. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, which causes Bill to spill the remaining flakes onto the floor in surprise. "Nice," Bill sighs, walking over to the door. He slowly opens the door and comes face-to-face with Bud.

"Hey, dude, Butch, Buttercup, and Dakota are outside," Bud says. "They want you to come down so they can have some sorta… 'Greens' Day Out' with you… or something…"

"Thanks," Bill replies. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

Bud runs downstairs. Bill slips on a some green-and-white sneakers and a green hoodie, then flies out his window and over to the other greens. "Hey, Bill," Dakota says. "You ready to go?"

At the moment, the Duxleys' front door swings open, and Bud steps out. "Hey, guys," he pants, "Bill says he can't go with you guys today-"

Bud stops as soon as he sees Bill. "Oh, hey, bro," he says. "Didn't see you there. I'm gonna go back inside now."

Bud runs back inside, slamming the door behind him. Bill turns to the other greens.

"Alright, let's go."

The greens start to fly off somewhere, but land after a few yards. "Where should we go?" Butch asks.

The greens think for a second before voicing their opinions, one by one:

"Let's go fight some...thing!" Buttercup.

"Arcade!" Dakota.

"Yeah, the arcade…" Bill.

"The zoo!" Butch.

The others groan. "We just went there last week," Bill says.

"And we got assaulted by monkeys!" Dakota adds.

Butch pouts. "Fine," he grumbles. "We'll go to the arcade."

"Hey, what about me?!" Buttercup shouts.

"Sorry, majority rule!" Dakota says, smiling.

Buttercup throws her hands up into the air. "Why did I even agree to this?!"

"It's obvious, Buttercup," Butch says. "The author's doing this so the audience can-"

"_Fourth wall!_" Bill coughs.

"Oh, sorry."

The greens take to the skies, flying down Main Street. A few minutes later they arrive at their destination and head inside. The arcade is a large room with blue walls and faded brown carpet, filled with old arcade games. There are bits of pizza strewn all over the room, and there is a faint smell of old socks.

"Ah, the arcade," Bill says. "An active hub of video games, low-cost fast food, and entertainment galore. Is there anything better-"

The others rush past him, searching for games to play. Bill sighs, then flies over to the first machine that catches his eye.

"Street Fighter?" Bill takes another look and shrugs. "Alright, I'll try-"

"Oh, cool, is that Street Fighter?" Butch is suddenly right next to Bill. "Wanna play against me?" he asks.

"Okay…"

"Alright!"

Bill and Butch each put a quarter in the game and start playing. Bill chooses Ryu while Butch chooses E. Honda. The match begins after that.

"3… 2… 1… Fight!"

At first, the two fighters trade a few weak blows, but things get serious when "Honda" puts "Ryu" into a bear hug.

"I've got you now!"

"Not quite…"

"Ryu" breaks out of "Honda's" grip, then flattens him with a Shoryuken.

"What the-"

"Ryu" performs a massive combo, bringing "Honda to his knees.

"Now to finish you off…"

"Ryu" shoots a jet of fire out of his hand, burning "Honda" to a crisp. "Winner, Player 1!" the game shouts.

"Aw, man," Butch says. "I didn't even know Ryu could do Yoga Flame… How'd you do that?"

"Why would I tell you?"

At that moment, Buttercup flies over to the two. "Hey, is that 'Street Fighter'?"

"Well, I know when I'm not needed," Bill sighs. "I'm gonna go chat with Dakota over at the salad bar."

Bill hovers away, still hearing the sounds of a 'Street Fighter' battle.

"Yoga Flame!"

Meanwhile, Dakota is seated at a table near the salad bar, nibbling on some lettuce.

"Hey, Dakota!"

Dakota looks up to see Bill sit down in front of her. "Oh, hey, Bill," she says.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Bill asks. "You should be having fun!"

"Nah… I don't really feel like it right now…"  
"You sure?"

"You know, what? Why don't we play that game over there? You know, _just the two of us_?"

Dakota points over at a brand-new "Dance Dance Revolution" machine nearby.

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't-"

"_Please?_"

"I mean, you can play by yourself-"

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes!"

Dakota and Bill walk over to the machine. Bill hesitates before inserting several quarters. Dakota presses the "2 Player" button.

"Alright, since we're new at this, I'll choose an easy song," Dakota says. She presses a few buttons on the dashboard, and the song begins a few seconds later.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna turn around_

_And desert you…_

After a few minutes of gameplay, the song ends. Dakota and Bill do pretty well for their first time.

"Wow, you're better than I thought," Dakota pants.

"You, too," Bill says, grabbing a bottle of water.

Butch and Buttercup, out of quarters due to their "Street Fighter" tournament, fly over to them. Butch bursts out laughing once he sees Bill on the machine. "Smooth moves, dork," the Rowdyruff Boy snorts. "You couldn't even try for Basic?"

"It doesn't matter how well I do," Bill says. "What matters is how much _fun_ I'm having."

"Sounds like something _Bob_ would say."

"Hey, you guys, break it up," Buttercup interrupts. "No, wait, on second thought, this _might_ get interesting."

Suddenly, the greens hear a large crash, followed by a scream, coming from outside. "What was _that?_" Dakota asks.

"I dunno," Buttercup responds. "It's probably just a false alarm, and if it isn't, the others are probably handling it."

"Help!" a random bystander cries. "The jewelry store next door is being robbed!"

The two Rowdyruffs' eyes light up. "Oh, no!" Butch cries, trying to sound innocent. "We _have_ to stop the robbery!"

"Wait a minute," Bill says. "Why are you on board with this _now?_"

"Uh... because I'd _hate_ to see such precious objects get stolen!"

"...Fine, we'll go over there. But if I even _see_ you swipe something, I'll kill you."

Bill leads the others out the arcade. Meanwhile, inside the store, a group of men in suits are looting the place. Their leader, a large, burly middle-aged guy, inspects the most valuable gems before tossing them into a burlap sack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Tony," one of his cronies calls, running over to him. "The 'Puffs should be here soon. Think we should jet?"

Tony checks his watch. "Nah," he answers, "But get ready for a fight."

The greens suddenly burst through the wall across the room. "Prepare for trouble!" Butch shouts, balling his hands into fists.

"And make it… quadruple!" Bill adds.

"To protect the world from devastation-"

"Hey, boss," one of the robbers says to Tony, "They're just the green ones."

"Good," Tony responds. "The Don will be glad to see all these rocks. Take 'em out!"

At that moment, Bob walks inside the room through the shop doors.

"Hey, I need to return this ring you guys sold me, my friend said it was too small for her-"

Bob stops in his tracks as he takes in the situation. He quickly makes his exits after a few seconds, not making a sound.

"Now, where were we?" Tony continues. "Oh, yeah…"

The robbers each pull out a revolver and start shooting. The greens jump behind a nearby counter, dodging the sudden hail of bullets. "Any ideas?" Bill asks.

"I have a plan," Butch answers. "First, we get a monkey-"

"_Next!_"

"I've got it," Buttercup says. "Let's rush them with our heat vision, and when we get close enough, we'll fight them hand-to-hand."

"That just might work," Dakota muses. "Alright, let's do it!"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

The greens fly out from behind the counter, firing heat rays at the robbers.

"Ow! It _burns!_"

"Guys, my gun's _melting!_"

"Now!" Bill shouts. The greens land in front of the robbers. Buttercup punches two thieves in their faces, sending them to the floor; Butch does the same to two more; Bill jabs another thief in his chest, then tosses him through a table' and Dakota scissor-kicks one more thief, who crashes into a nearby counter face-first.

"That's all of them," Butch says, shaking some blood off his knuckles.

"Except… one," Bill corrects. The greens turn around to face Tony, who they've saved for last.

"Any last words?" Buttercup asks.

"... Before we arrest you, that is," Dakota adds.

"No way you guys are taking me down!" Tony screams, pulling out a tommy gun. "Not today!"

Tony shoots at and breaks some lights overhead. For some reason, the greens duck to protect themselves from the falling glass. Tony quickly grabs his bag of jewels and runs outside, practically jumping into his convertible. The greens get up and try to give chase, but it is too late. Tony speeds away just as they get outside.

"Dang," Bill curses. "I can barely see him at this point."

"Who'll stop him now?" Dakota asks.

"Stand back! _Princess_ is coming through!"

A yellow blur suddenly speeds past the greens and rams Tony's car on the sidewalk.

"Was that… PRINCESS?!" Bill gasps.

Princess quickly flies in front of Tony. She fires some homing missiles out of her jetpack, and they soon target the car.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO-"

The missiles hit Tony's car, blowing it to bits. Ten minutes later, Princess- and the police- are at the jewelry store.

"Alright, guys, I think we did pretty good today," Bill tells the other greens. "Now let's get out of here before Princess-"

"Bill, over here!"

"_Crap._"

"So, does this make me a Powerpuff Girl now?" Princess asks, walking over to the greens. "I mean, I've asked you guys for a while now, but I never seem to get a straight answer…"

"Um, I dunno," Bill lies, scratching the back of his head. "I have to check with my supervisor about that…"

"Oh. Well…"

Princess spots some cameramen nearby. "Oh, look!" she squeals, running over to them. "My fans are here!"

Bill looks to his right spots two cops stumbling around with a burlap sack.

_The jewels!_

Bill goes over to the two police officers. "Those are the jewels, right?" he asks. "You recovered them?"

"Yeah," one of the cops answers. "But we found something… peculiar."

"What?"

"Well, you know the guy who tried to escape with the jewels, but Princess blew up his car?"

"Yes…"

"*sigh* We haven't been able to find his body…"

"So not only did he survive, he also escaped?"

"I'm afraid so."

Bill stares at the floor for a few seconds before looking back at the cop. "Well, at least the jewels are safe-"

Bill notices that the officers are now carrying a rock instead of the sack.

"Sorry, Bill, we couldn't resist!"

Bill turns to see Butch and Dakota fly out of the hole in the wall they created earlier, carrying the jewel sack between them. Bill runs outside, trying to subdue them, but with no luck- they're long gone.

"What just _happened?!_"


End file.
